Playin' Hard to Get
by Saiyume
Summary: AU.Kagome is top playgirl of Yokohama High; Inuyasha's the playboy...They think their life is just about popularity until a bet is made... Pairings InuKag SanMir Plz R&R Full sum. inside
1. Get Busy!

Hey it's me again....I've just created a new fic, hope you like it!!

Summary: Kagome is the former playgirl of Yokohama High. Inuyasha's the playboy. When these two clash, things happen. Kagome tries to charm the cold hearted Inuyasha, and Inuyasha tries to get her out of the way. Will these two come together, or will they hate each other even more? Inu/Kag San/Mir

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, all right?

**Playin' Hard to Get!**

Ch.1----------------**Get Busy!!**---------------

_Can you keep up?_

_Baby boy, make me lose my breath_

_Bring the noise, make me lose my breath_

_Hit me Hard; make me lose my (Hah Hah)_

A 16 year old girl with long raven locks tied to a ponytail, a layered black miniskirt up to her middle thighs, and a tight fitting sky blue shirt that showed her upper curves, was dancing on top of cafeteria table. That girl was former playgirl Kagome Higurashi.

_Can you keep up?_

_Baby boy, make me lose my breath_

_Bring the noise, make me lose my breath_

_Hit me Hard; make me lose my (Hah Hah)_

Kagome was an average person in Yokohama High, although she was top in every one of her classes except Physical Education. She came here as a freshman and worked her way up to a junior. How did she become playgirl of the school? Simple.....Dance lessons. Yes, dance lessons. Kagome took 2 years of dance lessons before her junior year. After that, she took advantage of that ability and started dancing on top of school picnic tables, cafeteria tables, and if lucky, the auditorium stage to all the boys. She became playgirl, overshadowing her rival, Kikyo, who is now ex-playgirl. Girls were jealous and wanted Kagome's body, and boys just plain wanted her. Things change in Yokohama High, and these things can affect Kagome dearly.

_OOOh_

_I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to _

_Now you wanna act like ya don't know what to do_

_After I done everything that you asked me_

_Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you_

_Moved so fast baby now I can't find you_

_OOOh_

_I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you_

_All that talk but it seems like it can't come through_

_All them lies like you could satisfy me, _

_Now I see where believing you got me_

_Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me_----

Just before Kagome could dance to the chorus line, her boom box stopped dead. The principle, Mrs.Osaki, was holding her finger down on stop button and looking up on Kagome, "Ms.Higurashi, would you mind telling me what you are doing for the 49th time?" said Mrs.Osaki in a booming voice. Kagome shrugged, "Well, you know, I'm just dancing." Mrs.Osaki's face gave off a purple color, "Just dancing? well keep dancing if you want to get another week's detention, otherwise I suggest you get down!"

All the boys who were gathered around her groan in disapproval and went back to their seats, except one just shrugged and smirked, "It's about time that bitch got off the stage"

Kagome climbed down the table and went to see her friend Sango. Sango was 2nd to best playgirl in Yokohama, making Kikyo 3rd. She too could get all the boys she wanted, but she waited to get someone she truly loved. Sango had her hair tied up into a ponytail too. She wore pink eye shadow almost everyday, and mostly wore jeans and a loose fitting T-shirt. Very opposite from Kagome.

"So Sango, did you like my performance?" Sango nod, "It started out great, but when Mrs.Osaki, a.k.a. Asshole ruined it, everything turned out to be a bummer"

Kagome imitated a bummed out face, "I know, why does she have to always ruin it...Anyhow, you want to meet me at The Soda Bar after school?" Sango beamed, "Sure! But can I bring a friend?" Kagome just gave a look saying 'ok' and went out of the cafeteria to her next class.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Two boys were sitting outside on a picnic bench; Apparently they were skipping class.

"Heya buddy how did you like that hot chick's performance?" said Miroku who nudge his friend in the ribs.

Miroku was your typical 17 year old boy. He had the looks and was 2nd to best playboy at school. He had his hair up into a small ponytail and wore clothes that were too big for him and that they draped on his body. Even if he was a playboy, girls don't like him. Why? Because he's a pervert. Every where there was a girl in sight, Miroku would leap to them and either grope her, earning him a slap, or do the usual and ask them to bear his children, earning him a nervous look and facing another girl who ran away. The only reason that Miroku was a playboy was because his best friend Inuyasha is the former one, making him 2nd best.

Inuyasha snorted, "What? You mean that shit of a show that wench created?"

Inuyasha was also 17 years old and also top playboy. He had a mane of white hair down to his knees, adorable catlike ears, golden amber eyes, and claws that were manicured and sharp. All the girls swoon at the sight of him and the boys were jealous of him. Girls only like him for his looks and his money. Yup! Inuyasha was fully loaded. His dad owns the Takeda Corp., the richest company in the world. His house was more like 20 mansions put together, but he just treats it like old rubbish. Inuyasha hated being rich.....very much. Oh and his girlfriend was none other than ex-playgirl Kikyo.

Miroku defended himself, "It's not shit Inuyasha, it was entertainment." Inuyasha chuckled, "That damn wench didn't even know how to dance, and besides, my Kikyo could do a hell lot better than that!" he gave himself a smirk of triumph and took a sip of his cola. Miroku finished swallowing his rice ball and said, "you know, Kikyo might be cheating on you" Inuyasha spitted out his cola in surprise and gave Miroku a doubted look, "that's not true Miroku, Kikyo loves me as much as I love her" Miroku sigh. It was almost impossible for him to get Inuyasha to agree on something that was negative towards him. "Right and hundreds of girls in this school would love to go out with me.......buddy, trust me I know she's cheating on you"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sango, over here!!" said Kagome, waving her arms towards Sango to indicate where she was. Sango gave a sign of relief and walked to Kagome. They were at The Soda Bar, the hottest place for teens to hang out and stuff. The Soda Bar was filled with the same amount of teens you would find on the first floor of your local shopping mall. It was that big. There were also 5 counters, lined with high chairs, with bartenders already there to take your order.

Kagome and Sango found vacant seats and sat on them. "Hello girls, what can I get you for today?" said a young looking bartender. She looked to be about 22 and had a cheerful smile on her face. Kagome looked up from the mini menu, ready to order, "I would like a vanilla swirl milkshake, with vanilla ice cream on top, and nuts" the bartender wrote her order and looked at Sango, "and what would you like?" Sango fingered through the menu and she too ordered, "Um....I would like a sundae with chocolate mint, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream, drizzled with chocolate syrup and caramel, nuts and sprinkles, and whipped cream"

The bartender wrote the last of her order and before she could fulfill it, Sango called again, "oh and don't forget the cherry on top" the bartender just smiled and said, "You got it miss!" and went to make the orders.

Kagome checked her wallet for money, "I'll pay Sango" Sango denied, "Nuh uh, I'm paying, since you were the one who suggested this in the first place" she too was checking her wallet for money. Kagome just nod in agreement, "K, if you say so"

The bartender came with the orders and delivered it to Kagome and Sango."That's going to be $11.99 girls" Sango handed the money and both started to eat/drink.

Kagome was sipping her shake while Sango was tackling her sundae like it was feeding time at the zoo."Mm....that's so good!!" said Sango, finishing her sundae and wiping her mouth with a napkin for stains. "Yeah, I agree" said Kagome, but she didn't have to wipe anything because she was sipping.

Sango decided to change the subject, "hey, the winter dance is coming up and I wanted to know who you're going with?" Kagome was thinking, "It's hard to choose 'cause there are like so many boys who would want to go out with me" Sango grabbed Kagome's shoulders and shook her, "I know who you can go with, I know who you can go with!!" Kagome looked confused, "Who?" Sango said in a gleefully loud voice, "my friend who is meeting us is bringing his friend who is also meeting us!!"

Kagome still said, "Who?" Sango gave her a secretive look and whispered, "Inuyasha Takeda" Kagome smirked, "The school's _playboy_ huh?"

---------------------------------------------

SO DO YOU LIKE IT?!!!!! You better 'cause I suffered a back ache to type this up......so R&R pretty please? I'll try to update more, seeing as I've already have a fanfic to work on.......Ja ne

Oh and I'm really, really sorry that this chapter was so short, it's just that it's hard to think of something else and actually type it...........I promise I'll try to make my chapters longer.


	2. The Bet's On!

This is second chapter......Enjoy......oh and this is all i have time for, sorry....

**Disclaimer:** Let's just say I'm currently not owning Inuyasha right now......Currently....

Ch.2-----------------The bet's on!!----------------------

"So, you want me to go with Takeda?" repeated Kagome. She and Inuyasha never got along really well, even though they were in all of their classes together. Inuyasha ignored her and if he got the chance, he would play mean pranks on her making him and Kikyo laugh. Kagome loved payback and in times of need, she too would play pranks on him.

Sango shrugged "Well yeah, 'cause you and Takeda are playboy and girl, so it really makes sense" Sango had a point. If Kagome and Inuyasha were playboy and playgirl, it'll be logical for them to go together........as if. "Sango, you do know that Inuyasha has already got a girlfriend to go with right?" said Kagome. "Who?" asked Sango. Kagome gave her a bitter fake smile, "Kikyo Himorikami". Sango's face turned sour, "You mean that slut?" Kagome nod. "That is so not good!!" said Sango with sourness still plastered on her face, "Kikyo is like the ugliest slut in the whole damn school.....how can Inuyasha like her?" Kagome didn't care, "I so don't care as long as him and that slut stays 20 yards away from me"

Sango sighed deeply, "Fine Kagome, how about this....we make a bet" Kagome raised an eyebrow, she looked a quarter to interested, "I'm listening loud and clear"

Sango poked Kagome in the chest, "Your bet is to hook up with Inuyasha in a month or less, meaning when you kiss him and he kisses you back willingly" Kagome's mouth was widening, "Have you lost sanity Sango? 'cause there's no way, ever in hell that I'm going to be Inuyasha Takeda's girlfriend" Sango smirked, "I haven't even told what the stakes were" Kagome sigh, "What is it?"

Scary tunes were coming from the background, Sango had something evil in mind, "oh now you ask......it's just that if you don't become Takeda's girlfriend in a month or less, I'll tell everyone you innermost secret" Kagome wasn't even scared, "try me" Sango's smirk widened, "you see, I know what you fear the most as a playgirl......._sex_"

Kagome gasp, it wasn't like her to be afraid of that, it just wasn't. All the playgirls of Yokohama High past down from generation to generation loved that, it was like in their blood. Kagome shuddered in fear, "you wouldn't would you?" Sango checked her nails, "if you don't carry the bet, then I would"

Things like this happened lots of times to Kagome, her friends would give her a bet, and she would have to carry it on all the way, due to the fact that they knew her innermost secrets. It wasn't fair to her at all.

"Okay, I'll do it, just don't go blabbering it off to everyone."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Miroku were on their way to The Soda Bar, riding in Inuyasha's one out of eleven Hummer vehicles. Miroku was looking out at the window by the passenger's seat. He groaned and made a bored look out of his face, "Are we there yet?" Inuyasha growled and his right hand that formed into a fist was shaking,(since the other hand was holding on to the car's driving wheel) "For the last damn time NO!!" he unclenched his fist and calmed down, "besides who the hell are you meeting anyway? It better be important 'cause I'm skipping my date with Kikyo for this"

"Dude, she's playin' you" said Miroku. "She's only using you for your money............" Inuyasha scoffed, "Miroku, me and Kikyo are like tighter than superglue stuck to a piece of paper" Miroku rubbed his forehead, "yeah and when you lose all of your money, we'll just see how tight you two really are" Inuyasha ignored this. To him, Kikyo means everything, even if he has to buy her crappy jewelry, apparel, and accessories. He would do whatever it takes to make Kikyo happy and fitting. And would protect her no matter what.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh Sango, when will they come?" complained Kagome. Both of them were still in The Soda Bar and were waiting for the two boys for almost an hour. Kagome was finishing her second vanilla swirl milkshake while Sango was finishing her fifth Triple Deluxe Sundae. "Don't worry Kagome, they'll come.........Miroku would never miss out on something that involves me in it" said Sango, giving Kagome a cheerful smile.

Kagome rested her head inside her folded arms and waited.

"HI MY DARLING!!!" screeched a voice from outside the door. Miroku and Inuyasha were running towards the girls, well Miroku anyways. He leaped to Sango and had stars in his eyes, "How have you been, my sweet maiden?" said Miroku excitedly. Sango was rubbing the back of her head out of nervousness, "umm Miroku, I don't think this is the right time and place to be doing this" said Sango as she slapped Miroku's hand before he could reach to her backside.

Inuyasha leaned on a wall, opposite from Miroku and Sango. He hadn't notice Kagome yet because she was lying on the wall beside him. "Hi Inuyasha!" said Kagome in her fakest attempt to smile. If she was going to pull this bet off, then she had to act nice to Inuyasha. Judging by her attempt, she was trying way too hard. "What the hell do you want wench?" said Inuyasha, trying his hardest not to turn sideways to look at her. Kagome was also trying her hardest to keep her fake smile on 'cause if she didn't, she would be beating the hell out of Inuyasha right now. "Oh I'm just h-here to h-hang out with S-sango" said Kagome through clenched teeth. Her hand was behind her back; apparently balled up into fists.

"Nice weather isn't it?" asked Kagome, still trying to remain as calm as she can. Inuyasha slightly turned his head; the word 'Pathetic' could be read from his lips. Kagome was staring up at the ceiling, apparently not noticing him.

Sango pulled away from Miroku and walked up to Kagome and Inuyasha, "So you guys, how are you doing?" Kagome gritted her teeth, but suppressed the work 'Fine' while Inuyasha looked at Sango and said, "Worse than hell". Sango sweatdropped, "O-kay, why don't you two go sit over there," she pointed to the table beside her, "and Miroku and I will sit over there." she pointed to the counter seats right behind her.

Kagome shot an angry look towards Sango before moving to the table. Inuyasha did the same. Sango went back to the seats, sitting two seats away from Miroku's groping hands and gave him a death glare saying 'touch me and I'll make mince meat out of you'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat on the seat across the table from Kagome. He looked bored and so did she. Kagome needed to say something to start a conversation, "Inuyasha, how are things with you and Kikyo going?" Inuyasha glared at her for a moment and said, "It's good and I don't want anyone to mess it up!" Kagome was taken aback. He was very overprotective of Kikyo like a 5 year old and his teddy bear. Inuyasha snarled, "Why do you want to know anyway?" Kagome waved her hands vigorously and saying, "Nothing, nothing" but in her mind she thought, 'If I want Inuyasha for myself, then I'll have to break him and his dear old girlfriend up.......I'm so clever!!'

Invisible light bulbs were glowing on Kagome's head. She was in deep thought on how to break up Inuyasha and Kikyo. Her concentration was penetrated when something very cold spilled on her skirt. She looked up and saw Inuyasha holding a smoothie cup upside down above her skirt. He looked at her with a satisfied smirk on his face, "Thought you'd never snap back into reality" he said. Kagome was awestricken; she had just been tricked again by Inuyasha. Everyone in the smoothie bar's attention was directly focused on them. Without hesitating, Kagome took a man nearby's freshly ordered milkshake, opened the lid, and dumped the contents onto Inuyasha head.

Streaks of chocolate milkshake were flowing down Inuyasha's hair, all the way down to his back. He growled in anger, pulled Miroku, and sped out the door into his car. Kagome also pulled Sango, ran out the door, and shoved inside her car, speeding away as fast as possible.

Right now Kagome didn't care about the bet; all she cared about was beating the hell out of Inuyasha the next day at school. It was her new skirt he ruined that cost $72.99 out of Kagome's allowance money. She was going to get Inuyasha big time for that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh huh, Uh huh Uh huh Uh huh.......Yay!!!

I finally got this damn chapter out into the public...........It's a big accomplishment for me........oh shit!! now I have to write another chapter for 'Operation: S E T U P'.........gotta run (I mean, 'write' hehe) I'm ten thousand times so sorry that this chapter was shorter than the other one, it's just that many tests have crept onto me and I need to study really badly......I'm so Sorry!!!


	3. It couldn't get any worse could it?

It's been too long since I've updated..........so so tired

Well, hope you like the chapter 'cuz I'm too tired to hear complaints about it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha........

--------------------Ch.3--It couldn't get any worse could it? ----------------

Kagome slumped back down on her chair. She was too overwhelmed with the events that passed by her and too bored to do anything. Math class would have been fun for Kagome everyday, but today was different. Kagome recalled memories of last week's meeting with Inuyasha at The Soda Bar. Some how, in the deepest pit of her heart, she was jealous. Jealous of Inuyasha being with Kikyo. She knew that she was going to break them up and all, however in the same pit of her heart, something sharp stab her from jealousy.

"So Kagome, would you like to do this equation up here?" asked the math teacher. Kagome shook her head, getting rid of her mindless thoughts and went up to the chalkboard. She picked up the chalk and began writing. "x2352 and y1228" said Kagome in a monotone voice. She sat back down on her seat after the teacher gave her a 'correct' and went back to her train of thoughts.

Inuyasha sat behind her, still glaring at her evilly for the incident. Bits of harden chocolate could be seen from Inuyasha's milky white hair. He tried spraying the bits of chocolate with white hair spray, but every now and then, the spray would fade away, leaving the chocolate visible again. Inuyasha snarled and pulled out a straw and a small piece of paper. He rolled the paper in mouth and stuck it into the straw. Then aimed at Kagome's hair, and fired. The spitball collided itself with Kagome's raven locks. It wetted on her scalp and before Kagome could reach for it, another spitball splatted onto her hair. Kagome formed angry fists and when the teacher wasn't looking, she turned around to face Inuyasha. "What are you doing?!!" said Kagome. Inuyasha shrugged, "I'm bored so I'm firing spitballs at you". Kagome dug her nails deep into her palm, "BORED?!!" "Being bored is not an excuse to spit stuff on my hair!!"

After 10 spitballs being fired on Kagome's hair, Kagome walked out of the classroom ignoring the teacher's protest of coming back and Inuyasha's laughs. She had had enough! If Inuyasha wants to tease her, so be it. She's just going to find a way to counter back.......

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch time neared and Kagome was in an empty classroom with a sheet of paper in front of her. She forgot about dancing for the boys and was focused on planning. Kagome held the pencil firmly in her hand and began to write. On the first line she wrote, '10 WAYS TO BREAK UP INUYASHA AND THE SLUT'. On the second line, '1. Try to dress like Kikyo (The Slut) and give Inuyasha a bottle of hair gel (which inside contains superglue mixed with blue food coloring) but need to stash Kikyo somewhere where no one can see her. 'Kagome kept going on and on until she stopped at the tenth way to break up Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Hmm.....now what should I write for tenth way?" she asked herself. Kagome scratched her head, thinking for ideas. One popped out and onto Kagome's paper. "Ah hah!"..........

"The perfect plan"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango sat on the lunch table not caring if anyone protests. She wondered where Kagome was since they usually always met there. Sango sigh deeply, "Come on Kagome, you should be here right now dancing" she murmured under her breath. Miroku caught sight of her and pranced about like pony towards her. "Ah there you are Sango, my beloved" said Miroku. He sat beside Sango with hearts in his eyes. "So my dearest, how have you been doing?"

Sango sigh again, "I'm just waiting for Kagome that's all" she sunk her head into her arms. "She shouldn't be this late for lunch." Miroku also sigh. "Don't worry my Sango, for Kagome can defend herself where ever she is."

He snuck a hand around Sango's waist. Soon, the hand went lower, and lower, and lower until Sango caught it.

"Don't even think about it perv"........ "Just because I'm down right now, doesn't mean you can grope me all you want" and with that the lunch bell rang and Sango went to her next class, hoping that Kagome would be there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"500 years ago was the Feudal Era. Legend is told that there were demons who wreaked havoc upon nature and priest and priestesses who destroyed them" said the History teacher, Mrs. Kaede. "People who were in that era had to fend off demons for themselves and gave sacrifices to gods to protect them..............."

Inuyasha was yet again, bored. The only good thing to him about History class was that Kikyo was there. He was staring at her two seats across from him making googly eyes at her when she saw him. Kagome was sitting beside him, going through her break-up list. She was sure that 7 out of 10 of them would work and a 99.9 percent chance that Kikyo and Inuyasha would break up by then.

Mrs. Kaede trailed on about the Feudal Era's history until she came to a stopping point. "Class, before the bell rings I would like to tell you about a project that you will be doing with a partner." a majority of the class groaned while the rest whispered a 'Yes!!'. Some of the teens were already choosing their partners, but they stopped when Mrs. Kaede blew her trusty, silver whistle. "Settle down, all of you!"......."I'm sorry to say that I will be choosing your partners, not you." the majority of the class groaned again, thinking that they were going to get lousy partners who they knew would give them an F in history. Mrs. Kaede picked up her match-up list and began reading aloud. "Kimiko Aruni and Hojo Misai, Sango Taijiya and Miroku Kazaana, Rotaru Chinichi and Jiraiya Utada, .................Kikyo Himorikami and Sasuke Ukazumi, and Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takeda. Now this assignment will count as half of your final grade and it's about the Feudal Era 500 years ago. I want you to write and essay with 700 words or more and this will be easy for you and your partner if you had been taken notes on what I have just said. Judging by all of your looks, I suggest you go to the library and do research."

The class groaned for the third time and ran through the door after the bell rung. Half of them knew they were going to fail anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome went to her locker and opened it. Inside, she banged her head on the locker door muttering, "Why, why, why, why?!!"

Out of all the people in the WHOLE entire class, 37 people to be exact, she had to be paired up with Inuyasha. Now for almost everyday, she had to work with him in either his or her house on a project that she could easily do by herself.

Kagome stopped banging her head just in time to be face to face with Inuyasha. "Look wench, you don't like me and I definitely don't like you, but this project counts for a majority of my grade and I do not want to fail!" said Inuyasha.

Kagome stared at him; her face filled with boredom and the words, 'wow, you took the words right out of my mouth.'

She closed her locker and took a deep breath, "I know, and I too don't want to fail"......."so we'll start the project in my house" Inuyasha ran to Kikyo and just gave a hand gesture saying 'whatever....' Kagome walked to the opposite direction, her face down thinking about her plans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome, there you are!" shouted Sango. She was standing in front of Kagome's house door, waving. Kagome caught sight of her and waved back. "Hi Sango, how are you?"

Sango stroked her chin sarcastically "Oh I don't now, lets see, when I was at lunch you weren't there, when we were in history you ignored me, and when I was paired up with Miroku, you didn't came to comfort me.........oh I think I'm fine"

Kagome merely sighed. "Look Sango, I'm really sorry that I didn't meet you at lunch, sorry that I ignored you in history, and sorry that I didn't comfort you when you were paired up with Miroku.......It's just that I had other important things to do." Sango sneered. "What kind of '_things_' is that important over me?"

Kagome lightly chuckled, "Just things that will help me get Inuyasha.........."

Sango stifled a giggle, "Ohhhh....."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So..........how do you like my chapter, Huh?

Diane: I know you can do **_WAY_** better than that Gina.....

Gina: I'm trying, I'm trying.......Please do not rush perfection

Diane: Perfection? RIIIIIGGGHHHTTT..........I bet I could do way better than that.

Gina: Try me...... (Grabs mallet and slams it on Diane).....he he, I rule

Diane: owwww.........damn you

Gina: RIIIIIIGGGHHHTTTT..........until next time!!


	4. Plan one almost into action!

Hey you all!! I'm so tired, but I'm determined to update chapters. I'm soooo sorry to say this but all the people who love and enjoy my former fanfic "Operation:S E T U P", you will receive faces of pure sullenness when I tell you that I will be canceling updates to that fanfic.....so sorry::::::::weeps of agony::::::::::: Why, why!? But I will leave it on as a souvenir of my first fic.....so read it again if you must.....

Oh well, onto the chapter!!..................

**Disclaimer:** I own Inuyasha...........----lawyer bonks me on the head-------.....oh wait, I don't......Do'h!!

-------------------------------------------Ch.4---- Plan one- almost- into action!!----------------------

"For the love of....hurry up Sango, or we'll be late for class" yelled Kagome, rubbing her forehead out of weariness. They were at Sango's locker, which is only about 2 lockers away from Kagome's. Kagome was checking her watch every 5 seconds and telling Sango how many minutes and seconds they had left until the bell rang. Sango was looking at her locker mirror checking to see if she had thoroughly applied her mascara. She rubbed places on her eyes where there were mascara markings and completely ignored Kagome. "Yeah, yeah.....late......mascara.....eye....messy.." murmured Sango.

2 minutes after the bell rang, Sango sealed the mascara cap and ran to catch up with Kagome since she was already running to class when the bell rang.

-------------------------------------------

Kagome sat in her seat, taking notes on the civil war spoken in an endless drone by Mrs. Kaede. She took notes precisely as she can, following Mrs. Kaede's words and writing them on her third sheet of paper. Mrs. Kaede talked and talked and talked until she finally halted. "Class, we have about 45 minutes of class left and I want you to spend this valuable time on working on your essays." the class groaned. "Now, now people don't get too bored......take out your essays and go to your partners......NOW!!" yelled Mrs. Kaede.

Kagome took out the essay that only **_SHE_ **had done by herself, no thanks to Mr. I'm-too-cool-and-popular-to-do-this. Yes, it was a hard time getting Inuyasha to cooperate. When they were at Kagome's house, all Inuyasha did was sit his fat ass on the sofa, watch TV, and complain about how her house was the size of his fifth living room. Kagome sigh and walked casually out of her seat to Inuyasha's spare one.

"Same thing as last time wench." were all the words Inuyasha said before he went to one of his buddies and chat. Kagome groan in frustration. Inuyasha was trying to take advantage of her! That piece of shit!! Kagome calmed herself and started to work. In her mind, she knew that her frustration didn't really matter as long as her plans work out well. 'Here I come Inuyasha!!' were her last thoughts.

---------------------------------Next Day----------------------

Sango, Kagome, and Miroku were all sitting together at lunch today. Kagome had to sit between Sango and Miroku to keep Miroku's sneaky hand prying away from Sango's backside. Of course, which ever girl Miroku sat next to, he would grope her, meaning that Kagome had to face the consequences.

"GET YOUR PERVERTED HAND AWAY FROM ME!!!" screamed Kagome, punching Miroku at the same time. Sango hit him hard on the head and turned to Kagome. "Kagome, I read your break-up list and I wonder that how are you going to hide Kikyo somewhere where no one can see her and that she won't suspect it was you who hid her?". Kagome smirked. "See this candy bar I brought for lunch?" asked Kagome, pointing out an expertly wrapped candy bar lying on the table. Sango nodded dumbly. "Well, I'm going to give this candy bar Kikyo and when she eats it, 7 hours later, she'll get food poisoning and won't be coming back to school tomorrow.......buying me a Kikyo-free day, and putting my plan on Inuyasha into action." Sango smirked. "That slut really deserves it..."

Kagome picked up the food poisoning candy bar and walked up to where Kikyo and her posse were standing. "What do you want Ms. Playgirl?" spat Kikyo in a disgusting tone. Kagome faked her smile. "Oh, I just want to give you this candy bar congratulating you on becoming such a well known 3rd rank playgirl". Kikyo snatched the candy bar from Kagome's hand and observed it. "Did you put any kind of crap in this?" she asked. Kagome smiled even more brightly. "This candy bar? Are you kidding? You should know that this candy bar is a carb diet candy bar.....all of my popular friends are eating it. I'm just letting you try a sample."

Kikyo's face had an expression saying 'If the cool kids are eating it, then I should be eating it too.' And with that, she and her posse left to find a table, saying nothing more to Kagome. Kagome went back to her table and high fived Sango. She watched Kikyo munching down on the candy bar like a mad man. Apparently on the outside, Kikyo looks thin and fitting, but on the inside, her carbs are hiding somewhere, waiting to show on her stomach.

"Kagome, how are you going to know how Kikyo dresses like and looks like?" "You'll find out later" those were the only words Kagome told Sango.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo was totally absent the next day, but people were thinking that Kagome was absent that day. Why? Because Kagome is Kikyo now.

Kagome strutted herself into the main hallway. She was walking along with Kagura and Kaana by her side since she was now Kikyo. Sango told Miroku about why Kagome was absent and Miroku nodded in understanding. Kagome wore a very tight, black spaghetti tank top and her back up black mini skirt. She looked exactly like Kikyo with her hair, make up, and other features. The only thing missing was Kikyo's personality. Kagome said 'excuse me' or 'can you move please?' to people in her way.

What Kikyo would have done was that she would have pushed them out of the way or insults them, and then pushes them out of the way. Kagura and Kaana looked at each other in amazement. When things like this happen to Kikyo, it would be a miracle.

Kaana smiled. "Wow Kikyo, you're sure in a good mood today." Kagome smiled back; she might even make people like Kikyo with her personality. "Yeah, I am....." Kagura nudged Kagome. "Kikyo, there's Inuyasha, don't you want to give him a good morning kiss?" at those words, Kagome blushed furiously. Fortunately, either of them didn't notice. "Umm...kiss?" repeated Kagome. Kagome kissed many boys before of course, but the kisses were just pecks on the cheek. Her first mouth to mouth kiss would be to a lazy scum like him? Not ever!! Kaana too, nudged Kagome on her arm. "Well, yeah kiss....it's like what you do every day!" Kagome gulped. Even if she hated Inuyasha to the pits of hell, she had to act like Kikyo.....even if it means kissing Inuyasha.

Kagome left from Kagura and Kaana and headed over to Inuyasha. He waved good-bye to his buddies and walked to class before a hand gripping his arm stopped him. He turned and realized that it was Kikyo. 'Kikyo smells better than usual today.....I love it'. Kagome gulped and in her attempt to smile, she waved to Inuyasha. "Hi Inuyasha!" she said in the most girlish voice she can produce. Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow. "What happened to 'Inu-baby' or 'Inu-poo'?" Kagome held back a giggle. "I'm just tired that's all" Inuyasha smirked. "Say no more."

He tilted Kagome's chin and press his lips to hers. Kagome gasp. She felt a large jolt of warmth through her body; it was something that only happened when she felt some sort of connection to a kiss. His lips were so warm and tasted like fresh mint and honey. She closed her eyes, taking in the moment.

Inuyasha on the other hand, closed his eyes too and enjoyed tasting Kagome's sugary lips. Kagome couldn't help but moan and when she did, the bell rang. Inuyasha groan and broke apart, leaving Kagome breathless. "You know Kikyo, your lips tasted so much better than before.....can't wait to do it again." Kagome gave off a tint of redness. "Umm....thanks?" Inuyasha laughed. "Your welcome..." Before Kagome went to her class, she called Inuyasha. "Meet me after school okay? I got something for you"

Inuyasha waved. "What ever!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Oh lookie here!! I gave ya'll fluff.....how do you like me now huh? Well, hope you liked it.....It was my first...no second...no first....no second....first fluff ever!!!

I consider this to be a short one..........I could have gone farther with the kiss, but I don't want the fanfiction people to think its rated R and kick my fic out. I could've even wrote a lemon.........too bad :( Until NEXT time!!! Please do not give me any flames on this chapter or any rude, harsh suggestions to make it better. If you do, I'll be waiting on my computer to report this a warning!


	5. Plan One's Starting

HI PPLZ!!! Thank God it's almost winter break!! I've been like marking off the days on my calendar for this moment.........it has finally come. So all I'm going to do for winter is sit on my chair and play on the computer for mindless hours. Since I'm like available for 2 weeks, I have time to catch up on my projects and update more chapters. I'm probably only going to update at least 2 chapters in these 2 weeks. And it might be short. (no surprise there people) Enjoy the chapter!!

**Disclaimer:** Kami!! Don't you know the meaning of the words 'I don't own Inuyasha'?

-----------------------------------Ch.5--Plan One's Starting ------------------------------------

The sun came into view as it struck the window of Kagome's room. Kagome twist and turned in her bed, doing her best to avoid the sunlight. It was a Saturday morning. Her little brother Souta was playing video games to his heart's content. Kagome was too tired of twisting and turning so she gave up and awoke with sleepiness in her pale, chocolate eyes. She lazily got out of bed and went inside her bathroom. There, she brushed her teeth and showered, coming out awakened and refreshed.

Kagome sat back down on her bed and touched her lips. Soon, memories of events came flashing back to her. She sighed heavily and thought about it all with a small smile played on her lips.

----------------------Flashback------------------

RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That was the end of the day school bell. Teens raced madly through the halls, searching for entrance to their lockers. Many crowded the halls and blocked exits to the freedom of Yokohama.

Kagome, still disguised as Kikyo, pondered through the crowd searching for Inuyasha. Kagura and Kaana were right behind her, whether she knew or not. Kagome took a risk glance behind her. She caught Kagura and Kaana. "You guys, I told you to go home and leave me alone for today." Kagura made an innocent face. "Sorry Kikyo, but where ever you go, we go too." Kaana nodded in agreement. Kagome took a deep breath. "Get the hell away from me or I'll get someone new to follow me!" At these words, Kagura and Kaana scattered away into the crowd, hoping that they would still be with Kikyo.

After about 20 minutes of walking and squeezing through the crowd, Kagome found Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek. She **_KISSED_** him on the cheek?!!! That was so not like Kagome. She should of just waved or say hi, but she actually kissed him! Did she develop new feelings for Inuyasha? Kagome ignored the fact of what she did and looked at Inuyasha. "Hey Inu" Inuyasha smiled. 'He looks so cute when he smiles..........WHAT IN THE NAME OF........!!' thought Kagome. Maybe she was falling for him. NO! She can't! It has to be Inuyasha falling for her. Life is so confusing.

"Kikyo, you look dazed" Inuyasha chuckled, "maybe it's because you miss me?" Kagome mentally shook herself. "Umm......yeah....sure....whatever" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "So, you said you wanted to give me something?" Kagome nodded and dug into her book bag. She rummaged from left to right until she pulled out a six inch bottle of hair gel, which was actually superglue. She hid a smirk and gave the purple bottle to Inuyasha. "Here, this bottle of hair gel will make your hair shinier than ever......" Inuyasha carefully looked at the hair gel and sniffed it. However, Kagome knew of his sniffing ability already so when she poured the superglue into the bottle she took extra precautions and added a small spray of perfume. He threw the bottle into his back pack and kissed Kagome softly on the lips before leaving. "See ya, Kikyo.....". Inuyasha swung his back pack over his shoulder and waved. After Inuyasha's back was turned and was about 20 feet away from her, Kagome smirked evilly, "Plan one complete!!"

------------------End Flashback------------------

Kagome got up from her bed and crept downstairs. Her mom was busy in the kitchen making breakfast and talking on the phone with her husband who was in Southern Japan. Kagome went inside Souta's room which was filled with robot posters and other boy junk. "Souta, I know how you just love playing video games early in the morning and I don't mind that really..........but.........KEEP IT DOWN WOULD YOU?!!!!!!" Kagome yelled on the last part. Souta shrugged, "It's my room sis, so I can do whatever I want!". Kagome grinned wickedly, "I know that and if you continue with this level of noise, I will personally send you to your early grave....". Souta shuddered; it's really frightening to him when Kagome unleashes one of her threats. He grabbed the remote and slowly brought the noise down. Kagome smiled, "There you go..."

10 minutes later, a motherly voice brought Souta and Kagome to their feet. "Kagome, Souta, come in here!!" Kagome and her brother obliged and raced to the kitchen. Kagome was first to speak. "What is it mom?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled brightly, "You see, I was just on the phone with your father and well, he wants us to visit him for the weekend." Kagome and Souta jumped cheerfully, "Yay!!" they both said in unison. Mrs. Higurashi continued, "He mailed me some tickets and we'll be going at 7:00 p.m. "Kagome suddenly frowned, "I can't go," Mrs. Higurashi also turned sullen. "Why dear?" Kagome tried her best to smile, "it's because at 8 p.m., Inuyasha's coming here to work on the project with me."

Mrs. Higurashi comforted her daughter, "It's alright Kagome, maybe next time you can come.......and besides, the good part of all this is that you get the house all to yourself!" Kagome was a quarter till happy again. Souta gave words of encouragement, "Don't worry sis, mom and I will tell you all about it 'k?" Kagome nodded and went back upstairs and into her room.

------------------------------------------

We see a house....wait no, a mansion the size of 15 or 20 average buildings put together. No, this is not the Empire State Building, it's Inuyasha's mansion. The main hall was lined with golden chandeliers and a scarlet carpet of royalty to match. Numerous paintings of famous persons were on the walls from left to right and vise versa. And in the middle of the hall, there was a sparkling glass staircase leading to the second floor. Inuyasha was in his bathroom grooming his silver hair. He took out the hair gel in the process and opened the bottle top. He sniffed it once more and this time, it smelled like a sticky substance. Inuyasha didn't risk smoothing it into his hair so he called in one of his furriest dogs.

The dog licked Inuyasha thoroughly on the faced and wagged its tail, waiting for direct orders. Inuyasha gave a sit command and the dog obeyed. He pulled out some rubber gloves and slid them on his hands. The dog watched Inuyasha carefully, thinking of what he was going to do to her. Inuyasha searched carefully around his shelves, which contained miscellaneous items. He snapped his fingers in success when he pulled out a pair of hair cutting scissors. Now the dog was even more curious. Inuyasha screwed off the cap from the hair gel and squeezed the sticky substance onto his gloved hand. Without rubbing it together with his hands, Inuyasha slathered the hair gel onto the dog's groomed coat and gently massaged it.

The dog known as Scruffy growled in pleasure. When Inuyasha was done with massaging, she would go to the other dogs and brag them off. Scruffy thought she was getting the special treatment. After a few more rubs, Inuyasha pulled his hands away. He realized that his gloves were stuck to Scruffy's fur and smirked, "I knew it." He pulled out his scissors and started snipping the fur. Scruffy was oblivious to all of this. She now thought she was the most special dog in the whole mansion. First the massage, and now a haircut. Scruffy relaxed in enjoyment and barked quietly, saying 'thank you' to Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------

"Bye mom, bye gramps, bye Souta!!!" waved Kagome to her family. Her whole family except for her was inside the car waving back to Kagome. Her mom was drying a tear from eye. "Bye honey......all of your breakfast, lunch, and dinner are in the refrigerator; just heat them in the microwave." Kagome smiled, " 'k mom!! Tell dad I said 'hi'!" Mrs. Higurashi gave an agreeable nod and droved off onto the streets.

Kagome closed the front door shut and trudge up the stairs and into her room. She took off her clothes and replaced them with more comfortable ones. Kagome now wore an oversized shirt that showed a bit of her cleavage, a pair of tight-waisted baggy jeans, and a chain bracelet as an accessory. Then she went to the bathroom and pulled her hair down from the ponytail. The doorbell rang simultaneously whilst Kagome was scurrying down the stairs. She panted for air and opened the house door.

Inuyasha stood there looking at her. She looked as if she had just finished running a marathon. Kagome hid her anger and welcomed him in. "Just go sit on the couch Inuyasha while I start making my dinner." Inuyasha never took his eyes off her when Kagome was walking into the kitchen. 'Her scent......it smelled almost liked Kikyo's yesterday.......I wonder.' he thought. Inuyasha was getting suspicious.

Kagome was searching through her refrigerator. There were many plastic containers that either labeled 'breakfast', 'lunch', or 'dinner'. Kagome pulled out the 'dinner' labeled one and placed it into the microwave. She waited for about a minute for it to heat up and took it out carefully. Kagome opened the plastic lid and smelled the aroma. Her mom made fried rice in one part of the container, and Ramen noodles on the other. Inuyasha sniffed the delicious aroma from the kitchen and ran right to it. Kagome looked at him and brought a plate to give him some. Inuyasha walked to the table to get a better whiff of the food. 'Whoever cooked this should be a chef someday' he thought. Kagome piled some Ramen noodles onto the plate and gave it to Inuyasha. She took her share and sat next to him on the table. Both said nothing during the meal.

---------------------------------------

After their dinner, Kagome washed the container and the plate. She hummed a melody and scrubbed the plate at the same time. Inuyasha was up in Kagome's room doing something useful for once. He wrote slowly on the history essay, biting his pencil eraser every minute. History was harder than he thought. From now on, he would have to listen to Mrs. Kaede more. Kagome went up the stairs and went into her room. She stared at the scene before her and smiled. Inuyasha was working on the essay........Finally!

Inuyasha mumbled a few words under his breath before turning to face Kagome. "Oh, it's you.....what do you want?" Kagome's smile grew brighter. "Umm....I'm just surprised to see you work on the essay." Inuyasha took a quick sniff and looked at Kagome suspiciously. 'Maybe......I bet Kagome was disguised as Kikyo yesterday! That's why her scent was so familiar.' He thought. 'Well....there's only one way to find out for sure....' Inuyasha got up from the desk chair and walked towards Kagome.

Kagome stood there, curious at what was happening. Inuyasha was now a foot away from Kagome. "Close your eyes." Kagome was still curious, but she responded. She closed her eyes and a moment later, lips were touching. The same jolt of warmth came through Kagome's body. She was too taken in by the kiss that she kissed back. Inuyasha tasted the same sugary sweetness as he did with Kikyo yesterday. He immediately broke apart.

Kagome was disappointed that the kiss was cut short and she expected Inuyasha to feel the same way. However, Inuyasha's face was etched with anger. "I knew it!! You were impersonating Kikyo yesterday so you could give me a messed up bottle of superglue!! And worse, your filthy, dirty lips were touching mine!" Kagome was loss for words. "I--um--Inu-....." Inuyasha raised a silencing hand. "Save the damn apology wench, 'cause I'm never going to talk to you or even look at you ever again!!" He slung the backpack over his shoulder and slammed the door of her room. Seconds later, he was gone. Kagome slumped down on her bed, resting her chin on her palm. She smirked wickedly, "Oh you'll talk to me alright Inuyasha, you will.....as soon as I continue my other nine plans.

------------------------------------------

I gave you the damn chapter, now UPDATE!!!!! I only have like 8 reviews right now. I want up to 20 to update more. And this time, I mean it! So if anyone...and I mean anyone finishes reading this chapter without reviewing, I'll have lawyers behind me and I'll hunt you down. Unless of course you have an excuse in review form. That would be fine. BYE BYE!!!! Goes on internet and surfs Ha ha ha ha ha ha...............oh and if you've notice, this chapter is the longest one I've typed so far. Just to tell you.


	6. Hate Just Opened Up Its Gate

Okay people, it's that time again. I'm well fit and ready to update!! Although I am lacking in reviews--and so jealous of other people with more reviews than me--I am still willing to update. I'm thinking that this chapter might be shorter than the last one, but you can always hope. Well, here it is.

**Disclaimer**: I----Do----Not----Own----Inuyasha........... (I wish I did)

-------------------------------Ch.6--Hate just opened up its gate-------------------

"Kagome, over here!!" yelled a feminine voice. Kagome caught sight of her and rush to the cafeteria table. "There you are Sango; I thought you were going to sit with Ayame." Sango slurp her ramen, "I was going to, but she change plans and instead sat with Shippo and Bankotsu, she's such a flirt." Kagome giggled. "Well at least you get to sit with me." "Yup" came Sango's reply. After swallowing her rice ball, Sango became curious. "So Kagome did your plan work out?" Kagome gave a half-hearted smile, "Sort of..."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Kagome faintly blushed, "Umm.....I gave him the bottle and all, and it's just that he found out by tasting my lips." Sango clapped her hands like an infant and giggle. "You kissed him? On the lips? How can he know?" Sango's mind was racing madly with more trivial questions. 'Are you going steady?' or 'How many kids would you have after you're married?' were just some to name a few.

Kagome gently pushed Sango backward to prevent her from coming any closer with more questions. "He knew because he kissed me when I was Kikyo and when I was me." Sango was now shaking Kagome vigorously. "YOU KISSED HIM _TWICE_?!!!" were the words that came from her mouth. Luckily, no one in the cafeteria heard. "Sango, SHUT UP!!! Everyone in the whole damn cafeteria could have heard." Kagome took a deep breath "Besides, I kissed him and now the bet is over."

Sango waved her index finger. "_Tsk_, _tsk_, _tsk_.....Kagome, I've change my mind." Kagome arched an eyebrow, "'changed your mind?' What are you saying?" Sango's lips turned into an evil, syrupy, and oh so innocent smile. "Just that now you have to break up Inuyasha and Kikyo, and claim Inuyasha as your man." Kagome glared at Sango for a moment before talking. "You have a sick, twisted, and wicked mind, Sango"

"Why, thank you"

--------------------------------------------------

"So Inuyasha, how's your project going?" asked Miroku. Both were sitting on the picnic table outside and eating lunch. "Nothin' much.....when I get to history, I'm gonna ask Kaede if I can resign and pair up with Kikyo." Miroku shook his head sadly. 'The guy doesn't know when to face the fact that Kikyo's cheating on him'.

---------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sango went to their lockers to get out their history text book. They were both silent on the way and none tried to start a conversation.

Kagome was still frustrated with the new bet. If she didn't carry it on, she would have to face the consequences and allow Sango to tell her cherished secret. Sango on the other hand, smiled at the thought of the new bet. She hummed a small tune in her head and walked into the history class like it was her favorite subject.

Mrs. Kaede was gathering her graded papers and straightening it out. The bell rung noisily and told the students that class has started. Kagome took her seat and watch Inuyasha carefully as he made his way to Mrs. Kaede's desk.

Inuyasha strutted towards Mrs. Kaede's desk with determination that he would soon switch Kagome for Kikyo. Too bad it couldn't come true. Mrs. Kaede looked up at Inuyasha as he came to her. She settled the papers down neatly on her desk and waited patiently for Inuyasha to talk. "What is it Mr. Takeda?"

Inuyasha gave his trademark false grin. "You know Mrs. Kaede, I was just wondering.....For the project, I would like to have a new partner oh say, Kikyo?"

Mrs. Kaede was about to open her mouth when Inuyasha silenced her, "Now before you tell me your answer I would like to say that Kagome's nice and all, but she doesn't have the brains like Kikyo does. You see, I've been doing most--no---all of the work and Kagome's only sitting on the sofa watching TV.

And she's holding me back. Kikyo on the other hand has amazing abilities and she is way smarter than hollow-headed Kagome. So what do you say Mrs. Kaede, may I switch Kagome for Kikyo?" Mrs. Kaede tapped her pen, acting like she was trying to think.

A few seconds later, she dropped the pen and focused on Inuyasha again. "Mr. Takeda, did you know that Kagome had been a straight A student since her freshman year and Kikyo a straight F student? It's highly lucky for Kikyo to even stay in this school. So if you are to compare Kagome to Kikyo, I think you've been smacked on the head by a giant baseball bat." Inuyasha walked away with indignant flashing in his eyes; he growled angrily under his breath and muttered something about his father suing all the teachers.

Inuyasha stomped towards Kagome and hissed something at her. "Just because I can't switch partners wench, doesn't mean that I'll still be working with you where ever." Kagome batted her eyelashes sarcastically and replied back. "Oh, I thought you weren't talking to me anymore." Inuyasha clenched his fists tightly and sat on his seat. 'Damn that teacher......she made me stuck in a living hell' were the only thoughts that were inserted into his mind.

Mrs. Kaede blew her whistle and all of the students became silent and at her command. "All right class, you have a week left until your essay is due, so I'm giving you time to continue on it and skip today's history quiz." The class cheered and got with their partners. Kagome sat in her seat and waited for Inuyasha to come and tell her the usuals. However, he never did. Kagome got up from her seat and turned to see that Inuyasha wasn't in his seat; instead he was flirting with Kikyo and helping her out with her essay.

Kagome saw that Inuyasha was carrying their essay paper. Kagome groaned in frustration and marched to Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Inuyasha, what are you doing to the essay paper that I wrote?!!" Kikyo's eyes were blinded by sourness. "What do you mean '_you did wrote it_' bitch? This is the work of my Inu. He's much smarter than you." Kagome scoffed, "Kikyo, you couldn't even manage a D in all of your final grades, so how can you judge that Inuyasha's smarter than me?"

Kagome grabbed the paper from Inuyasha's clutches and read the name. It was erased and was replaced with 'Inuyasha Takeda' instead of 'Kagome Higurashi'. Kagome's face was white with rage and she protested. "This isn't Inuyasha's work, slut, it's mine!!" Kikyo growled furiously as she heard the nickname given to her. "_Slut_? I'm not the playgirl who sleeps with men, you are!" Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

When Mrs. Kaede went out to take her bathroom break, Kagome's aura-covered fist was jammed deep into Kikyo's right stomach.

Kikyo was now knocked out unconscious. Inuyasha faced Kagome. He was as mad as an enraged dog. All of the students' attention was on them; they were silent like a cemetery. Kagome clenched her fists and her arms were hanging down by her side. Her face was not sweet and innocent, but was now mad and deadly. A thick, blue, aura surrounded Kagome like heavy mist. Inuyasha lunged at her and to his surprise, Kagome didn't move an inch. He was almost near her when a barrier from Kagome was forced out. Inuyasha landed on the floor with a thud and a flashing light erupted from Kagome and blinded everyone for a moment. When the light faded, everyone was in their seats, including Kagome. They obviously didn't remember anything.

Kikyo was conscious again and she was still dazed out on her chair. Mrs. Kaede returned brushing her hands on her old-fashioned dress. "Now what's this? Didn't I tell everyone to get up out of your seats and work with your partners?"

Immediately, the students rushed to their partners and began working again. Inuyasha and Kagome however, remembered the whole thing. They remained seated and faced each other silently. Inuyasha stared at Kagome like she was a monster. He hissed something to her. "What the hell was that?"

Kagome look shocked of her new found powers too. "I don't know." Inuyasha and Kagome did nothing but think for the last remaining minutes of history class. Kagome's back was facing Inuyasha and Inuyasha was looking at his Rolex every 5 minutes. It was just an excuse to hide his thoughts. 'How the hell did that wench unleash such a power like that? She must be....no she can't.....she can't be a priestess.' Inuyasha rested his forehead on the desk. 'I somehow need to be with her more to find out my answer.' Kagome's thoughts were the same. 'How did I get this power? I know my ancestors were priests and priestesses.......no it can't be.....I'm not a priestess.....I'm just a 16 year old girl.' Kagome rubbed her temple out of tiredness. All her energy was almost drained out from her. Wait until she tells Sango about this.

---------------------------------------------

"OMG!!! Kagome, did you actually punched Kikyo in the stomach?" Sango was jumping up and down in excitement. Kagome looked at Sango as if she were an unintelligent person. "Sango, the point is, some kind of power came out of me during history and I want to know why!" They were in Kagome's room, doing their homework. Kagome was explaining the events that happened to her in history class. Sango couldn't contain her excitement. "You created a barrier to stop Inuyasha from lunging at you?" Kagome nodded. She'd better stop giving Sango sugary sweets in lunch. The sugar's getting to her brain.

Kagome tapped her pen impatiently while watching Sango jump up and down over and over again. "Sango, would you quit jumping? Gramps is downstairs meditating and his room is right down below us.

Sango flushed, "Sorry, well anyways I'm just so eager to see you use your powers again....." Kagome smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. "Well Sango, if you want to see my powers again, then I think we should ask my grandpa on how to activate it." In a flash, Sango pulled Kagome's arm and charged down the stairs. She didn't bother to knock on Gramp's door. Sango gripped the door knob and pulled the door open.

Gramps had an irritated look on his face. They know better than to charge in on him like that during his meditation. "Kagome, you better have a good explanation to interrupt my meditation like this." said Gramps in an angered voice.

After a few minutes of explaining, Gramps was stroking his chin slowly while trying to think. "Hmm......It seems to me that you have miko powers Kagome." Kagome had a look of no surprise. "I know that grandpa, it's just that I want to know how I got them and how to activate them."

Gramps stood up and brushed imaginary dirt stains from his priest kimono. He walked towards a bookshelf lined with scrolls and pulled one out. Gramps sat back down and unraveled the scroll. Within it contained many big words all scripted with red ink. From it, Gramps began to read, " 'Ancestral Line: Priests and Priestesses: Kikmeki Shibori: Priestess, Tajite Youko: Priest, Amura Jinkutso: Priest, Koriko Sakura: Priestess, Kaskeda Hotori: Priest, Higurashi Mikeko' So you see Kagome, your mother and I were priest and priestess, you're the next one to come on the line so basically, you're a priestess too. " Kagome nod as she understand, but she still had one more question left. This was also the question Sango had in mind.

"Hey Gramps, how can I activate my powers?"

-----------------------------------------------------

There ya go!!! I hope you liked the cliffy I inserted; it's for you to wonder about and review more. REVEIW!!!!!! I also think that this one is long too.

Diane: Finally!!

Gina: Don't get started...... (Lawyers carrying suitcases behind her, are ready to sue Diane) jk.........Merry Christmas, Kwanzaa, or Hanukah.........and a Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!


	7. MUST READ!

**Notice: **I'm extreamly sorry about not updating for so long, but if I had spell check in my Microsoft word, we wouldn't be having this problem. The good news is that I have my seventh chapter right here and I'm currently working on the eighth. Although I exceed in spelling, there are times when I spell something and it appears to be wrong grammer usage, like if I wanted to say to, and instead I spelled too, the spell check would catch that. So, enough of that.

Let me get straight to the point, I'm trying to get my sister to install the spell check because I'm too lazy to do it myself. If she obliges (I doubt that), everyone will be getting their chapters shortly. But since my sis is a very disputatious person, it'll take awhile to convince her.

And if I do get spell check (and we put a big **IF** on that), I would like at least 5 more reviews until I release the chappy. To all those great reviewers out there, REVIEW!

I would also hope that my best friend, Diane, is reading this because she's been constantly nagging at me to update another chapter. This message goes strictly to you, Diane...

I didn't even bother to read over this and check for errors...laziness I guess

Signed,

Gina, aka **Blazegoddess**


	8. Another short notice

**2nd Notice:** You will be estatic to know that I am ready to update my seventh chapter even though I currently don't have spell check. Although in my last notice I asked for at least 5 before I will officially update. So, scroll down this page and REVIEW! This notice is short so I would actually call it a note.

Ja ne, Gina


	9. Training Session

My computer suddenly crashed and we had to buy several parts to fix it. Unfortunatly, all the memory from the computer had to be deleted and replace with a new one. That meant deletion of all my wallpapers, songs, and my gba files. Fortunatly, I was lucky enough to backup all my fanfics in a floppy disc! Well now I'm back with a whole new chapter. You're lucky that I finally decided to update...just read and review...

**Disclamer**: Repeat after me: I...Do...NOT...own...Inuyasha...(now repeat)

Ch.7 Training Session

Gramps stroked his chin again and tilted his eyes toward the ceiling. "Hmm...so you want to know how to activate your powers right?" Kagome and Sango nodded their head in agreement. "Yup!". Gramps compiled his thoughts on what to do and came up with an idea to help Kagome. He layed his palm onto the floor and slowly stood up. Sango lifted an eyebrow. Surprises are something that Kagome's family are really great at making. Gramps was no exception.

He went to his study desk and quickly wrote something on a small sheet of paper. Gramps sat back down and handed the piece of paper to Kagome and waited. Kagome took the paper and read it very carefully. It wrote: 'Fumi Haronu, 555-8150'.

After Kagome and Sango read the small paper, they both looked at Gramps. "Gramps, who's Fumi Haronu?" Kagome was the first one to speak. Gramps scratched his head. "Fumi is a very good friend of mine's niece and she is also a priestess. Although I don't know how you can activate and control your powers, she does. You see, for the next 2 weeks starting tommorrow, she will be coming here to teach you and also train you on your powers."

Kagome nodded and both her and Sango walked out of the room and left Gramps to go back meditating. "So Kagome, can I watch you train and stuff to see if your powers are really real?" Kagome smiled. "Yeah sure, and I guarantee you, my powers are as real as me winning the bet. Oh and of course, I forgot your end of the bargain. Since it's not fair for just me to have consequences, I think that I should make some for you too." Sango shrugged, "What's the worse thing that you can do to me?" Kagome's evil smirk crept back onto her face. "If I win the bet,...hmm...aha!...If I win the bet, you'll have to liplock with Miroku in the courtyard...in front of the whole school."

Sango gasped with horror. "And you said that I was cruel..."

Kagome smirked. "I know...I am."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"God Miroku, I can't get her out of my mind!" Miroku slapped Inuyasha's back and laughed. "It seems that someone has taken a liking towards little miss Kagome." Inuyasha growled dangerously at Miroku. Miroku secretly shuddered. "Grrr...shut the hell up Miroku, I don't like that slut alright? I can't get her out of my mind because of what she did to me today. She's stronger than she looks." Miroku slumped onto the Laz-y-boy recliner and sighed. "True that my friend, this is just the reason why I don't touch her anymore. I still have marks from the last time she slapped me."

Inuyasha and Miroku was at the mansion and in Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha was standing against the wall and looked up at the ceiling as he talked. "Miroku, you still have marks from the last time those 200 other girls slapped you." Miroku grinned foolishly, "It's not my fault that I'm way too attracted to those girls." Inuyasha ignored the rest of Miroku's rants about him and girls and walked straight out of the room. He needed to be alone for a while.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"So Sango, are you up for it?" Sango grumbled quietly, "Whatever." Kagome moved her hand onto her ear mockingly and sweetly whispered, "Sorry, can't hear you." Sango clenched her fist; Kagome was starting to irratate her, "Fine, I'll do it, but I can assure you, at the end I will win!" The girls entered Kagome's room and flung themselves onto her bed. Sango sat up and changed the subject, "Kagome, shouldn't we be doing our homework?"

Kagome stared at Sango, "Homework? What came over you, Sango?" Sango grabbed her bookbag, "Nothing, I just want to get my homework done so we could go to the mall." Kagome reached for her text books," 'K, let's start with math."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Inuyasha paced up and down the tranquility garden. It was the only place he could get his privacy. In every room, there was either a maid cleaning, or a huge window with no glass pane. 'What should I do...' He thought, 'there has to be someway that I can spy on Higurashi without her finding out...got it!' Inuyasha slammed his fist onto the palm of his hand 'I'll sneak by her house tommorow afternoon and see what she's up to...then I'll bet she'll be training with her powers! I'm a genius! I just wonder why I always get a D for every academic subject in school...'

He exited the garden and went back into his room to sleep where images of his plans played throughout his dream. Inuyasha growled happily in his sleep...His plans will soon be in action.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Next Day

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Training...fight...ahhh...attack..." mumbled Kagome. She was in deep slumber under the pink covers of her bed. She was totally oblivious to the curious head floating over her. "Wakey, wakey, little girl..." Kagome showed no sign of movement. The woman in robes grinned, "Oh well, time to resort to plan B," she carefully took off the thick covers and pinched Kagome's arm.

"AHHHHHH...!" Kagome's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up. While nursing her arm, she looked at the woman with a lifted eyebrow. "Umm...who are you and what are you doing inside my house?" Kagome quietly groped around her side table for something to hit the woman in case she was a burglar. The woman caught site of this and moved hand to face the object. A misty aura shot from her hand and knocked the item from Kagome's grasp, "My child, do not fear, I am Fumi Haronu and I shall be your personal trainer for 2 weeks."

Kagome looked at the fallen object and back to Fumi. A strange woman she was, but her trainer nonetheless. "So, Ms. Haronu, when do we start training?" It took only seconds to answer her question as Fumi dragged Kagome down the stairs and outside to the yard.

Out in the front yard, Kagome sat on the dew covered grass, yawning every minute. Fumi droned on and on and on about the basics of being a miko and how they used their extraordinary powers to slay and destroy countless demons. To Kagome, it was history class all over again.

"In conclusion, being a miko is what makes us unique, with all of our powers and such...Kagome...Kag...WAKE UP!" Kagome woke up as the trainer's voice boomed into her ears, "I-i'm awake..." although Kagome was awake, she couldn't help

but droop her eyes a bit. Fumi massaged her head out of frustration, "Kagome, if you want to know how to control your powers, I suggest you become fully awake and pay attention to me!"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Inuyasha woke up at the time Kagome began training. Today shall be his lucky day

He wore baggy blue jeans, a loose red T-shirt, and sneakers with untied shoelaces. After brushing his beautiful silver locks, he hopped into his black humer and sped to the Higurashi residence.

"Now, which way is Higurashi's house...oh yeah, left." Inuyasha was holding the wheel in one hand and a confusing map in the other. "Damn it, I'm stuck again!" He pounded on the armrest of the seat. He didn't know how to use the built-in electronic navigator so the map was his only navigational system. Even a simple street map was hard for Inuyasha to decipher.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Fumi demonstrated the limits of her powers as she lifted nearby trees and instantly incitergrated it. The burnt wood chips scattered everywhere around the yard and landed mostly on Kagome. She flicked away all of the pieces and watched again until it was her turn.

Just as Kagome was about to try her powers, Inuyasha parked his car at the far corner of Kagome's house. He walked cautiously to the brick gate and peered above it. There she was, almost ready to show her powers. When her back was turned, Inuyasha leaped over the wall and on the branch of an aged tree. He made sure that he was well camoflauged and that he was nearly invisible. Nearly.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Oooh, another bet has been made...I'd like to type the outcome of this one... (Dancing) Woohoo! I finally released this chapter, oh what day is it? December 30, 2005? Short, but it's enough to satisfy even the pickiest reviewers...this is for you guys!

Reviewers: Ha! It's great to be recognized...I want my name on the next chapter!

Well, I shall randomly pick 7 lucky reviewers and acknowledge them in my next chapter...so the more you review, the bigger the chance you get to be recongnized...

Reviewers: (fighting for the review button...)

GOOD LUCK!

Also, the next chapter is coming out shortly since I got a head start on it.


	10. Buddies? I don't think so

Today's a spectacular day for me...I update again! And I shall consider this to be pretty fast if you have calculated the days it took me to update my other chapters.

As I said, I will acknowledge 5 lucky people, actually...here they are and here are my responses:

**Sangome**: Yes, I can be pretty dangerous when I'm pissed... (Takes out machine gun)...gotta problem with that?

**PowerofInus**: Thank you for appreciating this fic...it's great to know that there are people out there that love what I write.

**Inulover2004**: Hello anonymous person who I do not know and wish not to know...if I die, you're going down with me...

**YokoShippo**: I was thinking of that too...I would love to see fire burning the lengths of Inuyasha's hair...but, I'm not that harsh... (Hides machine gun)...

**Miko Gurl**: Same as Inulover2004...

This has taught us a valuable lesson...Since I didn't have 7 people, I ended up with these 5 reviewers...so, next time if I don't get enough people to acknowledge, the chapters will come out very slowly...

**Disclaimer**: (Takes out big eraser board) (Writes 'I do not own Inuyasha' in red marker over and over again) Do I make myself clear!

Ch.8...Buddies? I Don't Think So...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Inuyasha parted the thick oak branches to see Kagome try and fail over and over again. The girl just wouldn't give up.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Fumi licked her thin lips and restrained Kagome from going any further. "Kagome, don't push yourself...you'll end up getting hurt," She pushed Kagome's shoulders down to help her relax, "remember, to gain access to your uncontrolled powers, you will have to relax and clear your mind of all sudden thoughts, and of course you will only have to focus on the one thing or person that can cause you rage."

Kagome took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and cleared herself of all thoughts but one: Inuyasha. He was the perfect motivation. Kagome lifted her palm up to face a small tree and begin to think about Inuyasha. Suddenly, a swirl of black and blue aura surrounded Kagome's whole body. She opened her eyes to see that her whole vision was obscured by a blue hue.

Her eyes turned into a fierce shade of red and with a flick of her wrist, a massive ball of energy shot out from her palm and instantly demolished the unfortunate tree. Inuyasha tried to swallow what he just saw. Now he knew that if he made her mad, he would be like a turkey ready to be burnt.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagome had to digest what she had done, too. The shadowy aura dissipated and her eyes were the same pale brown as it was use to be. Her whole body slightly trembled because of the large amount of energy it had taken her to kill the tree. Fumi congratulated her by patting Kagome on the back. "Good job Kagome! You've just learned how to transform your aura into a ball of energy and use it to strike. However, I think you should try to use only a little amount of energy to destroy that tree," Fumi observed that Kagome was panting in deep breaths, "you look really fatigued...Come on, we're going back inside your house...you'll need plenty of rest for tomorrow's activity."

After sweeping up the scattered wood pieces, Kagome and Fumi went back inside the house and went into different rooms.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Fumi took herself into the kitchen to help Kagome's mom make lunch while Kagome limped to her room and threw herself lazily onto the wrinkled bed. A soft snore from Kagome confirmed that she was asleep.

No sooner than when Kagome closed her eyelids, her cell phone's shrill tone could be heard. RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG

Kagome grumbled about how she should burn the cell phone for bad timing before picking it up. "Hello?" the voice on the other end responded with a light scream, "Ahh, Kagome...how was your training? Sorry I couldn't come and see you, it's just that I had to go and supervise Kohaku's soccer practice...so tell me all..." Kagome uttered an audible growl. "Sango, I was about to go to sleep; why did you have to wake me up?" Sango apologized, "Again, sorry...but please, tell me what you did...I really really really want to know!" Kagome couldn't help but smile, "Alright, I'll tell you, promise me you won't scream or freak out..." Sango furiously nodded her head even though Kagome couldn't see her. The silence from the other line meant that she wanted to know. "Okay, this is what happened..."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Inuyasha leaped gracefully off of the tree and sped back home in his hummer. He didn't find out much, but he already knew enough to fill his curiosity. However, he wanted to know much more about her and her powers. "I'll know more about Higurashi tomorrow when I come back to her house to work on the history essay." With a satisfied smirk, Inuyasha pressed hard on the gas pedal and raced home.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sango rolled her eyes, "So you picked Inuyasha to be your motivation...how cute." On the other side of the line, a faint blush escaped Kagome's cheeks, "It's not motivation Sango, it's just someone to help focus my anger." Sango laughed, "Suuure..."

To avoid further conversation of the topic with her friend, Kagome changed the subject, "Um anyways, do want to go to the mall with me?" There was a moment of silence until Sango replied with a deep sigh, "Sorry Kagome, but I really have to work on the History essay with Miroku." Kagome giggled, "Hmm...I think that you're beginning to like Miroku..." Sango covered her face to hide the red coming out of her cheeks. "No, I don't like that lecherous monk, and if you ever try to question me about that again, I'll make sure you lie on your deathbed."

Kagome chuckled, "It depends, are you going to sleep on it first?" It took a few seconds for Kagome to realize that Sango had just hung up on her. "Oh, that's reeaally mature Sango." Kagome hung up, turn the cell off, and went back to her uninterrupted slumber.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

In Inuyasha's royal living room, Inuyasha was laying down on a cotton sofa squirming to find a comfortable position. A marauding band of girls chased him all the way down his house when he was driving his car. He swore he crashed about 3 or 4 of them. When he came home, avoiding the girls left him tired. Inuyasha clawed on the cushion pillow, adjusting it so his head could relax better. He still couldn't sleep.

Inuyasha slowly got up from the red sofa and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed a certain number and waited for the person on the other line to pick up. After waiting for 10 seconds, a shrill, girlish voice spoke, "Hello, this is popular Kikyo speaking."

Inuyasha paced around the living room floor while answering back. "Hey Kikyo, this is Inuyasha, heard you were absent 2 days ago; what happened?" Kikyo's overly dramatic voice told him. "I got food poisoning from something, but I don't know what. I felt really sick so my mother told me to stay home. So I was stuck in my bed, wincing every time I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. It's dreadful!"

Since Inuyasha had a short attention span, he believed the whole thing. How gullible can he be? "So, what caused the poisoning?" Kikyo pretended to whimper, "I don't know, but what ever it was, it was horrible!" Inuyasha was about to respond when he heard a deep voice talking on the other line in the background. Inuyasha caught the voice, "Who's that Kikyo?" He inquired with one eyebrow raised.

There was a short pause and then Kikyo stuttered, "Um...h..he's..my..um..br..no..Dad! Yup it's my dad, and he's calling me to help him with something." Inuyasha shrugged, "Whatever...anyways, do want to go out tonight? I'll make reservations to this new fancy restaurant if you want." Kikyo's reply was no more than 3 words, "Sorry, I'm busy."

Inuyasha stopped at mid pace and clenched one of his hands into a fist, "Again? This is the 3rd time that you said no...What's more important than me that can keep you 'busy'?" Kikyo stammered the answer again, "Umm...I..It's this...um...oh yeah! It's this damn homework I have to do! It's making my personal life a living hell!" She knew the next question that Inuyasha was going to ask, so she continued, "And I'll need to do it to keep my grades up or I'll be kicked out of school and be separated with you."

Inuyasha whimpered, "Oh, alright, you just study...what could be worse than losing you?"

Probably getting Kagome as his girlfriend...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sango waited impatiently for Miroku to finish changing. They weren't even going anywhere, but Miroku thought that anytime his 'sweet maiden' was around, he would have to dress as nice as possible. Sango scoffed, "Why am I even partnered up with someone who's over obsessed with women?" She rummaged through Miroku's fridge and came out holding a can of soda. "I guess this will do as lunch." Sango popped the top open and allowed the fizzy liquid to touch her parched lips. Licking her lips in satisfaction, Sango threw away the empty can and sat back down on the two-seater sofa, or what Miroku calls, the 'love seat'.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Miroku tied his hair into the usual ponytail and checked his bowtie collar. 'Sango will be falling head over heels in love with me once she sees this suit I'm wearing.' After spraying many shots of cologne, Miroku ran downstairs to meet his soon to be lover.

"Hello my darling, do you see any difference about me?" Sango restrained her laughter, "Miroku, what the hell are you wearing?" Miroku modeled his ensemble by posing like an idiot. "It's a 500 suit that I bought just to show you!"

Sango couldn't help but giggle, "Well, you look like a moron who just wasted 500 on a suit that smells like a dead skunk." Miroku pretended to be shocked, "Why, I believe that your words have hurt me to the bottom of my soul...I think you'll need to kiss me to make me feel better." He put on his sad eyes and pouted like a little puppy. Unfortunately, Sango wasn't that gullible.

She told Miroku to close his eyes and he obliged willingly...more like excitedly perhaps.

5..

4..

3..

2..

1...THWAK!

Sango was holding her special big boomerang above the now unconscious Miroku. "Little pervert," she muttered to herself "no wonder why he could never get a girl to himself." Sango lightly kicked Miroku on his side, 'He does look pretty cute when he's unconscious...' she thought. She noticed her saying and mentally slapped herself, 'WHAT AM I SAYING! He's just a pervert and nothing else!' She bent down on her knees and looked at Miroku's face.

When she was least expecting it, the monk's hand snaked across her waist and rubbed her bottom. Sango was flushed with anger. She took out her boomerang and banged it on top of Miroku's head, "YOU'LL NEVER CHANGE!" Miroku was now truly unconscious. "I'll just do this essay by myself while he's still fainted..."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Next Day

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was another lousy day for Kagome. Why? Because Inuyasha was going to come to her house again...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Yay! Another one...again, I apologize for updating so late. My spring break's far over and I'm now under a mountain of evil homework. I will try my best to update, but because of school and homework, please do not expect fast updates. Although reviewing will greatly increase the chance of me updating faster.

In every chapter I update, I will always acknowledge 7 people at the top of the chapter. If you want to see your username up there, READ & REVIEW! I want at least 50 reviews for this chapter! My lawyers have been telling me that I'm lacking in reviews so they're ready to sue those who don't review.


	11. The author's note strikes again!

**This is another notice:** Look, I know that you guys expected a chapter and got just a lousy notice, but this is a very important one. Due to a very hectic month for me (TAKS and such), I will be putting updates on hold. I know what your thinking, 'Heck, I can update and study at the same time if it was me!' Well, it isn't you, it's me. I cannot multitask like others and I have a very bad case of the writers block. You could expect me to update around May.

Now, please do not resort to swearing. If there wasn't any tests in life, you would be seeing more chapters instead of stupid author's notes.

Do whatever you like, but what ever you do it will be no use to push me into updating. Although getting my review goal to 55 will increase the odds. However, I will not take repetitive (sp?) reviews. It will not do anything. I was thinking of canceling this fanfic but I thought about the 47 people who reviewed and loved my story. So, no matter what obstacles stand in my way, I will get through this fic and reach my goal of 200 reviews!

Oh, and I was also thinking of putting a question and answer section in my chapters, so type in whatever question you want to ask me in review form and you will find an answer in my next chapter. And please, no stupid questions that are already answered in my biography.(ex: Are you a female or male?) Use common sense people! If I get too many questions, I will try to answer them all.

Until May or end of April, Bye!

Gina- blazegoddess


	12. Buddies? I don't think so, Part II

Hmmm...I'm bored...that's why I'm updating another exciting (so to say) chapter! OMG! It's already June! SUMMER! w00t! You guys will be expecting more chappies soon! If I'm not lazy that is...

Here are the 7 people (Finally!) who I picked to acknowledge...and here are my responses:

**Sangome**: Hmm, Heaven must be fun. So, is there anything exciting to do there? Also, tell Barney up there that I said hi and I will be looking for him...(Takes out decorated machine gun) it's new...you like?

**Kitsune-Tenshi-16**: I know...you're just like me...a person who can't multitask. It plain sucks doesn't it?

**Amacias:** Well, as much as I love to leave people in suspense, I'm not going to let Inuyasha stay that gullible. And yes, in later chapters Inuyasha will find out about the man that Kikyo's been 'hanging out' with.

**Miko Gurl**: I'm trying really hard to not make Inuyasha that gullible and stupid (reeaallly hard), but soon Inuyasha shall be considered the smart one when he finds out the truth.

**IKSMKASR FAN:** Thanks for the little dance (hands pocky)...

**Ali**: I appreciate that you are reading both of my stories and actually enjoying it. Oh, and to answer your question, no, I'm not going to ditch this story. I'm just taking a long time to update each chapter.

**Inulover2004**: Diane (shudders), I would really like to beat the crap out of you, but I know better than that. Although, you don't...lol...jk

Wasn't that fun?

**Disclaimer**: Search me...I have nothing to hide...I don't own Inuyasha whatsoever...(mumbles in defeat)

Ch.9----------------- Buddies? I don't think so...part II -------------------------

Kagome sighed, "Another day, another ear to be nagged off by Inuyasha..."

She was lying down on the fluffy blankets on her bed and in front of her was the crinkled break up list. Kagome had to cancel the appointment with Fumi because of the 'guest' coming over to her house. She straighten the piece of paper and reviewed it in her mind. She crossed out 5 of them that she thought was now impossible because of the relationship with her and Inuyasha. Sometimes plans can backfire on you. But there was one plan that she knew that would never go wrong; the ULTIMATE plan...Kagome smirked as the plan played out in her mind. The time to unleash it was very close.

* * *

"Miroku, what's wrong with your head?" Miroku moved his hand toward the bandaged injury, "Oh this? It's from Sango, she thought I was trying to make a move on her so she striked me with her Hiraikotsu. I think she's starting to like me." Inuyasha scoffed, "Don't you think that you're just a nuisance to her?" Miroku put on a face of mock injury, "Why, certainly not! What I do to her is my way of showing my love for her." Inuyasha grabbed his coat from the seat, "And what she does to you is her way of showing you that you're a pain in the ass."

He swung on his navy blue coat and headed straight for the door, "Just think whatever you like Miroku; I'm going to Higurashi's." It was Miroku who got the last word, "Look who's talking...just think of Kikyo." Inuyasha ignored his last statement and hopped into his other red hummer. 'Oh what a fine day this would be' he thought and drove slowly to Kagome's house. The more time he used, the less he would spend with Kagome.

* * *

"God! Where is he!" Kagome shouted. She paced behind the front door and checked her watch every 5 minutes. Kagome knew he was going to be late, but an hour was more than what she had expected. 'Maybe he forgot...' she pondered. She look at the door and back to her watch, 'nah, he probably forgot on purpose so he could go do something else.' Right at that moment, a loud knock came from the door. Kagome thought it would be fun to let him knock as punishment for being late so she sat on the bottom of the stairs and waited patiently. A few more loud knocks came before it became silent again.

Kagome thought Inuyasha had left and went back upstairs to finish the history essay by herself.

* * *

As she entered her room, Kagome was suddenly surprised by the person sitting on her bed. "Thought you could ignore me at the front door eh, wench?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and smirked smugly. Kagome clenched and unclenched her fists, trying suppress the rage that filled within her, "What the hell are you doing in my room? And more importantly, how did you get into my room?" Inuyasha got up from the pink bed and pointed towards the window, "Since you wouldn't open the door, wench, I went around your house and leaped into your open window. You should know better sense of security...if you keep this up, you'll soon be robbed of your own house."

Kagome put one of her hands on her waist and poked her other index finger at Inuyasha's chest, "Well, you know better than to just break into my house through an open window!" An argument broke out between them two about security measures and breaking in.

"You sure as hell didn't know what you where doing when you opened that window!"

"I was letting fresh air into my room and you should be called a burglar for breaking in!"

"I'm teaching you a lesson about safety in your own goddamn home!"

"Excuse me for trying to get some air into the house Mr. Police!"

"Wench!"

"Dogface!"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Slut!"

A loud silence entered the room as Inuyasha's last insult went through Kagome's head, "What the hell did you just call me!" she said between gritted teeth. Inuyasha looked at her liked he just triumphed, "You heard me, _slut_!"

Kagome's eyes were dimmed to a blue shade again as her whole body began surrounding itself with red aura. She was feeling intense rage and all she could think about was to beat up Inuyasha and make him cry for mercy. Both her hands formed small balls of aura which were swirling into a sphere like crazy. It had a hum that was barely audible. Inuyasha's eyes fixed on Kagome's arms only and thought about what was going to happen. It was now his turn to feel Kagome's wrath. Like the small tree, he would be burnt into pieces.

The ball of aura grew larger with every passing moment until it was the right proportion to let go of. Kagome moved both arms together so it was facing the window, where Inuyasha was standing. She flicked down her wrists and both balls were unleashed. Inuyasha was alert and jumped out of the window. The first ball of aura found Inuyasha and went straight for him. Luckily, Inuyasha dodged it with ease and the passing ball collided with a large oak tree, shredding it to bits. Inuyasha gulped and awaited the other ball. It zoomed at great speed until it found the target.

The second ball of aura shot at Inuyasha and scraped the side of his arm as he barely dodged out of the way. Inuyasha heaved a sigh of relief and watched as the ball smashed into a smaller, less fortunate tree.

He leaped onto a tree and ran back to Kagome's house. Inuyasha slammed the window open to see Kagome lying on the floor, her eyelids closed and breathing heavily. She was exhausted from using too much energy. Inuyasha scowled, "Feh serves you right wench!" He went up to her and was about to kick her until he stopped and stared at her, 'Damn, why does she have to look all innocent and non-violent now...moments ago, she almost burnt my ass.' he thought. Inuyasha's actions were put to a halt as he picked her up bridal style and gently laid her on her bed. He smiled at her look of innocence...'Smiling! God, I'm turning soft! Inuyasha turned his face away from Kagome, hiding the faint blush that was escaping from his face.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened one eye to see that Inuyasha was facing another direction. She grinned wickedly and squirmed to give the affect that she was really in pain. It was just another one of her plans; get Inuyasha to care for her when she's hurt. And that meant getting angry at Inuyasha and unleashing most of her energy. She knew she was going to be exhausted, but not too exhausted that she would faint. Kagome pretended to be unconscious for the added affect.

Inuyasha fell for her trap hook, line, and sinker. Kagome chuckled enough for Inuyasha to not hear, "Sucker..." Inuyasha turned his head back to face Kagome again. He thought he heard something. "Must've been my imagination..." he muttered to himself. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's left hand and began to examine it. Her hand was pale, with small scars indicating that she was burnt. Inuyasha softly stroked the scars with his finger "Good thing she didn't unleashed her energy too much; her hands would've been more scarred if she did." He came to realization that he was nice to her again. Inuyasha pulled his hand away from Kagome's and stuck them into his pocket. It would prevent him from doing something else to her that he would definitely regret. He took a chair from a corner of the room and pulled it towards Kagome's small wooden desk. Inuyasha sat on it and started writing on the essay paper.

Kagome turned so her back was facing Inuyasha. Her eyes were open and she momentarily forgot about her well-worked out plan. Instead, she was touching the spots that Inuyasha touched her...her hand, but mainly her scars. Kagome was blushing at the words that Inuyasha said to her. He was actually worried about her! Kagome reluctantly began to push back the feelings that were welling up within her. She can't be the one to fall in love with him...it should be the other way around! However, her feelings got the best of her. Kagome wanted his touch again. In a way, when he touched her, she felt warm and calm...

After 2 hours of feigning sleep, Kagome turned back around to see that no one was there. She thought that Inuyasha must have left already. Besides, she could have been in deep thought and didn't hear the door close.

* * *

Mwuhahahahahaha (cough cough) sorry, I'm just so happy that I finally updated! In the next chapter, I will include a question and answer part, so start sending in those questions in review form! You can ask me up to 3 questions, but it has to be in separate reviews. Don't worry; you'll have plenty of time. God knows when I'll update next. Check my bio to find out! )

I got back my Stanford (HISD test) scores! woohoo! And I am proud to say that I achieved 14 PHS (Post or Past High School) out of 16 subjects! Please do not take that as bragging though, there are lots of people

out there who are better than me...

I need at least 60 reviews now! I've been too sweet to everyone since I updated when I didn't have the right amount of reviews! I'm serious...now I will let you review more than once and I will take that as an individual review...I have been too nice to everyone!


	13. Truths and Lies

Again, for those of you who were watching and waiting for this chapter, here it is. AND please quit claiming that I am dead, for I am 99.9 sure that I'm alive. Now, you will read this chapter, and you will like it. School has been a major pain in the ass so I won't give a crap about your complaints about me not updating or whatever the hell you argue to me about. But for those of you who have KINDLY urged me to update, appreciation all the way:DDDD Like any other chapter that I have laboriously type, please read and review. Thankies! . Also,

I hate my algebra teacher -- Although _hate_ is such a strong word... more like dislike /

Woo... replies to my reviews :D

**Sangome**:D I shall say that you are one of my fave reviewers, but I'm not going to play favorites xD;; So... that's how heaven's like / Hmm... I might consider going there.

**Fireflymaiden**: Thankies for the compliments and yes, I had to mention Sango's Hiraikotsu sooner or later, since it's one of meh fave weapons ;D

**KikyoHater4376**: Lol. xD Your username speaks for itself. Honestly, I too am part of the Society of Kikyo Haters / I'm actually co-president. But anyways, no, this is so not gonna be Kik/Inu fic. -- I'd rather not throw my life away by a mob of Kikyo-haters.

**Akiraton**: Yup. He's gonna find out in this chapter... _maybeh_... xD you'll just have to find out!

**Yokokohaku**: I don't mind you putting lyrics in your fic / Just as long as they're not the lyrics I used, though.

**RoCkS**: Heh. 3 Kagome is indeed VERY tricky...

**Darkmoonfang**: Yay:3 Thankies a bunch for teh compliment. X3 I feel so loved! And writer's block is quite hard to get rid of xD;;

Okie, enough of my ramblings and onto teh chappie:DDD (This might be my longest one yet...)

**Disclaimer**: Uh... No, I don't own Inuyasha. If you don't understand that, please refer to the disclaimers of the previous chapters that I've written.

Ch. 10... **Truths and Lies**...

Kagome woke up, grumbling. It was the day when the essays where due. She was sure to pass, although the thought of Inuyasha working on it might've lessened her hopes. She mentally cursed herself for even trying to urge Inuyasha to work on it. "I'm such an idiot." Kagome thought aloud. She slowly got up, stretching and yawning as she did so. Kagome went into the restroom to freshen up and groom her mottled raven locks. She wore regular clothes this time. A nice V-neck sweater and a pair of baggy navy jeans. Plain and simple.

After she did so, she ran down the stairs, waving to her mom, "Hey mom, what's for breakfast?" Kagome asked with a cheerful smile. Her mom returned the smiled, "The usual; scrambled eggs, French toast, and a two sticks of celery." Kagome raised an eyebrow, "_Celery_? Since when did you serve celery for breakfast?" Her mother shrugged, "Since I thought you needed to eat healthier." Kagome rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She munched on the celery reluctantly and bit down on the toast. Kagome checked her watch. Her eyes widen, "I'm late...again!" She settled down her toast and headed out the door before grabbing her lunch. Her mother waved, "Bye Kagome!" Kagome had no time to respond as she settled herself into her matrix and sped towards the school.

"RIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" Was the sound of the bell from Yokohama High. Kagome was about three steps from her class before it rang. "Damn it!" She swore under her breath. Her lips curved into a frown as she entered the classroom. The teacher eyed her, "Miss Higurashi, you're late. What's your excuse this time?" Kagome searched through her head for a well thought excuse. She nervously chuckled, "Yes, I'm late, but it was because I got a ticket for speeding." The teacher raised an eyebrow. He went to the chalkboard and picked up a piece of chalk, "Well, you're excused, but later on, you've got to remember the laws of the road." Kagome gave him a small nod and took her seat.

Sango poked her gently from behind, "Hey Kag, seriously, how come you were late?" Kagome replied without even turning around to face her, "Same as always. Damn alarm woke me up 30 minutes late." Sango nervously chuckled, "Heh, I guess that car excuse of yours is better than nothing." Kagome slightly rolled her eyes and started to flip the pages of her notebook. She scribbled something illegible on the sheet before changing the subject, "So... How's your project?" At the same moment, the teacher left the classroom, muttering something about getting coffee. Students began moving their seats around to get next to their friends. However, instead of Sango answering, the boy with the dark lavender hair in a small ponytail walked up and threw one arm around Sango's neck, making the impression that they were best friends. "You mean _our_ project," Miroku grinned lecherously, "other than the daily making-out and hugging each other, our project's great with the help of my love slave, Sango."

Words cannot describe the look on the 17-year old's face. Sango's face flushed dark red, the veins on her temple were throbbing madly, and her hands were clenched into tight fists.

Kagome laughed, "God Miroku, you're such a perv." Her laughter grew as she saw Sango thwack Miroku with her Hiraikotsu several times on the head. The occasional "_You'll never live to see your children again_" and "_I'll make sure the part of you that makes you a man is amputated_" was heard by the raging teen. Half the class now was clutching their sides due to the spasm of heavy laughter. It was not before long that the teacher came back and broke all of the chaos that had ensued. He restored order by banging the meter stick on the wooden table,

"QUIET! Now, you will not be dismissed from this class until all of you have learned how to behave and shut up!" As if by cue, the whole class fell dead silent. The teacher huffed, "That's much better. _Now_ you may be dismissed." Students hurriedly got out of room, making sure not to clog the door.

--------------------------------

Kagome and Sango walked at a steady pace towards first period, which is, to their misfortune, History. "That Inuyasha just wants to make me hurl! Geez, what I wouldn't do to shut that damn mouth of his." Kagome raved bitterly. Sango crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "You think _you_ have all the bad luck? Well, try being alone in a house with a perv for 1 whole week and then you tell me about bad luck!" She sneered, "I'd be better off with Inuyasha." Kagome sighed deeply, "I'm just glad we're going to get this whole project thing over with. Being stuck in a house with a self-centered jerk isn't what I'd exactly call 'fun'." Sango nodded in agreement. "Yup. I wouldn't last another day alone with that lecherous freak." she shuddered for an added effect. Kagome shoved Sango playfully, "Heh, true. Actually, no one can last a day alone with Miroku," she gave Sango a small pat on the back, "so you have much endurance to be able to stay alone with him for a whole week."

The two girls giggled before entering their History class. Mrs. Kaede had one arm behind her back as usual, and was writing class assignments on the chalkboard with the other. Her back was turned against the class, leaving the untamed students to talk and pass notes freely without getting caught. Paper airplanes and spitballs whizzed overhead the students, some were landing in a plastic crate or atop of one's head. The elderly teacher finished writing the last word of the assignment on the chalkboard and turned around. Immediately, all activity and action ceased as Mrs. Kaede loudly cleared her throat. "**_Ahem_**. Good morning class." A unison monotonic 'Good morning' came back from the students. "I am hoping that every one of you knows what today is?" Half of the class grumbled irritably about the History essay, rolling their eyes secretly as they did so. Mrs. Kaede nodded appreciatively, "Good. And that's what we shall be starting off with." She rapped the chalkboard slightly with her hands, silencing the classroom of all groans.

"Now, who would like to volunteer to go first?" Barely any hands were raised. Mrs. Kaede sighed, "Go ahead Ms. Hitomi and Ms. Makaru." She urged the two giddy girls to come up to the front of the classroom. Both Hitomi and Makaru were History nerds, although their appearances did not give it away. They were twins, both having pink wavy hair tied to two buns with small ribbons attached to them. They wore small half-circle spectacles, making them look nerdy in a cute sort of way. Hitomi widely grinned, holding up the essay to show to all of the class.

She handed the essay to Makaru, who read the paper with a rather high-pitched voice. "The history of the Feudal Era began all the way back at around the year 1500..."

After about 10 minutes of reading their essay, Hitomi and Makaru gracefully bowed in unison and walked back to their seats. About one-third of the class was now sleeping. Mrs. Kaede beamed at the two girls, "Very nice, girls, very nice. Who would like to go next?" The twins smiled in great triumph as they sat back down and gave the impression of perfect little angels.

One hand shot up and waved towards Mrs. Kaede wildly, "Oh, oh! Me, me, me! I'd like to go Mrs. Kaede!" The silver haired boy showed almost fake enthusiasm when Mrs. Kaede pointed at him, "Alright Inuyasha, you and Ms. Kagome may present your essay." Kagome gave Inuyasha a cold hard glare; she seriously didn't want to present. Inuyasha just smirked coldly at her and proceeded up to the front.

Inuyasha grabbed the essay paper roughly from out of Kagome's hand, ignoring the piercing stare she gave him. Kagome fumed and reluctantly resisted the urge to punch Inuyasha directly in the gut. She stood beside him, crossing her arms arrogantly and listening to Inuyasha reading the paper. He dramatically cleared his throat and read the paper as if it were Shakespeare, "In the early 1500s, there once was a time in history where demons and, ahem, half-demons ruled. Humans were known as offerings and slaves to them and they were feared by all. It was a time of consecutive wars, each and every one of them lasting for about 10 years. The battle between humans and youkai raged on until the late 1700s.

"Back then, there were temples that contained priest and priestesses, monks and purifiers, and landlords and kings. They were the ones that have been controlling and stabilizing the entire youkai population by purifying and slaying them with their mystical powers. Powers such as this can be obtain from those who seek peace and tranquility," He glared at Kagome, "mainly priest _and_ priestesses." Kagome huffed indignantly and grabbed the paper from Inuyasha's grip. "But priest and priestesses weren't the only ones who controlled the balance of youkai." She continued, "There were also demon slayers and monks that killed the demons by their deadly poison, weapons, and in a monk's case, purification sutras." Kagome smirked mockingly at Inuyasha, who was now doing the listening instead of the reading.

He growled and took back the paper, leaving Kagome empty-handed and enraged. "Some priestesses are known to be a large pain in the ass, in most cases, ones that are called **Kagome**!" Kagome flushed and yanked the essay paper, not even bothering to read it. She turned to face Inuyasha and leaned her face towards him, pointing an accusing finger, "And some youkai...oops, I mean, _half-breeds_ tend to be hot-headed, temper mental jerks who think they're all that!" Inuyasha's eye slightly twitched at the mentioning of him being a 'half-breed'.

"What the hell did you say!" He shouted. Both enraged teens were now completely oblivious to their project _and_ the staring that came from Mrs. Kaede and the entire class. Kagome placed her hands on her hips and grinned in a teasing manner, "You heard me, _hanyou_." The half-breed's fists shook with anger. Inuyasha was now seething with rage, and as he just was about to punch Kagome, Mrs. Kaede ran in between them and restrained the two by holding out her arms. "Stop!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome were still overpowered by rage, but they complied.

The old History teacher wearily huffed and pointed her index finger at the two. "You two. Detention. After school. In **my** class." She dismissed them to their seats and began talking as if nothing had happened, "Who's next?" The whole class was still recovering from shock, but a girl with a dazed expression on her face raised her hand, "I'll go." She said, boring her eyes into the chalkboard.

Mrs. Kaede nodded approvingly, "Okay, Ms. Kaitoru. You and Ms. Takara may go up to the front and present your project."

----------------------------

After class had ended, every student except for two had exited the classroom. Mrs. Kaede erased the chalkboard and glared at the two, "You will be having your lunch here. And also, while having your lunch, you will be given some assignments to turn in to me by the end of lunch. Now, I will have to attend a meeting in 10 minutes. I expect both of you not to be dead by the time I come back. Is that clear?" Both students nodded. The teacher shuffled back to the large desk and took hold of a small stack of paper. She had evenly split the stack and gave one each to the students.

Inuyasha eyed his stack of assignments. 'No way in hell am I gonna do this.' He retorted in his mind. Kagome on the other hand, started on her assignments as soon as it was handed out to her. She ignored Inuyasha's snort and continued scribbling away on her paper. "Hm... aha..." Kagome mumbled. She was now graphing a timeline on the second page of her assignment, whilst Inuyasha hadn't even started on his first. 10 minutes later, Mrs. Kaede exited the classroom, before giving Inuyasha and Kagome another stern lecture.

Kagome bustled through the assignments at top speed, leaving an inquiring tongue in mid-air. "Yes... 1743...Mezuke...Tokyo..." she had again mumbled. Inuyasha gave her a look of disgust, which was still ignored by the focused girl. He decided to throw away the assignments, knowing that he could bribe the principal to let him remain at the school, despite is treacherous grades. "The hell with this..." He walked coolly up towards the trash can and threw away the papers without even giving it a last look. Kagome squealed in triumph as she wrote her last answer. She smirked haughtily at Inuyasha and placed her assignments on the large desk. "Seems I've finished the assignment before you, idiot." Kagome glared innocently at the trash can, "Oops, I forgot, you allowed your lazy ass to throw away the papers for you."

Inuyasha growled but did not reply. 'It's no use arguing to an idiotic wench. If I do, I'd stoop to her level of immaturity.' he sneered and rummaged through his small book bag. Suddenly, Inuyasha froze. He realized that he needed to buy lunch and seeing as he can't get out of the room to buy lunch, he was deprived of food. "Damnit, damnit, damnit!" Inuyasha muttered and slammed the table with his right fist.

He watched regrettably as Kagome unpacked her lunch. Kagome noticed his glance and decided to tease him. She smirked, "Hm.. I don't see you having a lunch there, Inu..." Kagome blinked her eyelashes prettily. Inuyasha snorted in disgust at the nickname, "**Shut up**." He crossed his arms and placed them on his desk, placing his chin inside his arms. Kagome munched happily on her cucumber sandwich, and took a small sip from her water bottle. She was going to unleash her ultimate break up plan today. Kagome could imagine Inuyasha's face as he watched his girlfriend cheat on him. Right in front of him. She merely chuckled. _Oh how fun_.

Kagome decided to make Inuyasha happy for now... for soon his heart would be horribly crushed. _Crushed into bite-sized pieces_.

She dug out a small cooked container of Beef Ramen and gave it to Inuyasha with a cheerful smile, "Here you go!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in suspicion and took the Ramen without word. As Kagome walked back to her desk, Inuyasha sniffed the container thoroughly from both the outside and the inside. 'She calls me a lazy ass and _now_ she gives me food. This wench is full of mood swings.' He rolled his eyes and popped the container top open. Inuyasha sniffed the noodles once more to be cautious. His nod of satisfaction confirmed that the Ramen was safe to eat. He ate the given food wordlessly, occasionally shifting his gaze to Kagome. It was rather weird that she could be so nice after being so rude. "Feh. Women."

------------------------------

Right before school had ended, Kagome forged a small note in Kikyo's handwriting and snuck it into Inuyasha's locker. She told Sango that she had a meeting to attend to and that she had to stay after school for a while, leaving Sango to drive home by herself. Kagome waited 15 minutes inside a Girl's Restroom that was near Inuyasha's locker. She had to wait till 4:15, before she could go anywhere else, for she had told Inuyasha to meet Kikyo at a specific place at that time.

------------------------------

Inuyasha opened his locker, taking notice of a note falling out from it. He picked up the note from the floor and unfolded it.

Dear Inu baby,

Please meet me in front of the empty Janitor's closet at 4:15 p.m., 15 minutes after school ends. I have a... surprise... for you.

With all love,

Kikyo (Hearts were drawn around her name)

He refolded the small note and stuffed it into his jeans pocket. Inuyasha headed toward the direction of the closet, having Kagome follow him elusively behind his heels. 'The plan has begun...' She thought with quiet snicker.

-----------------------------

The Janitor's closet was closed, with an 'On Duty' sign on the door. Inuyasha leaned his side on the door gently, waiting for Kikyo. Kagome was now hidden behind a short row of lockers. She peered her head out to take a closer look at Inuyasha and the closet door.

A few minutes of waiting were all it took for her plan to be in action.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard soft moaning sounds coming from inside the closet. His ears twitched even more as he became familiar with the sound. He turned the doorknob and opened the door with great force. Inuyasha's jaw literally dropped at the site before him.

A long wavy haired boy named Naraku was in a tight hold by Kikyo. Both had their eyes closed and their lips locked with one another. Kikyo gasped at the arrival of her boyfriend. "Inu... it's not what it looks like!" She squealed as Inuyasha roared at her, "Not what it **_looks_** like!" He gave Naraku an icy glare, "Lip locking with a dirt-bag like him isn't quite a site to see from my girlfriend!" Inuyasha was filled with rage and grief at the same time. Not only was his heart shattered, but his hate for Naraku had grown even more.

Kagome watched in awe at the scene. Her plan was at full blast and was a huge success.

Inuyasha was now manhandling Naraku, who showed no sign of fear on his ugly face, "Come on mutt, beat me up. It's not like I care. And besides, it was your girl who wanted to make out with me, not the other way around. She's quite _persuasive_, really." Naraku smirked like a madman. The result caused him to receive a hard punch in the gut from Inuyasha. "Shut up you moronic bitch." He growled and mercilessly threw down Naraku to the floor.

Before leaving, Inuyasha took his last moment and slapped Kikyo's pale, horror-stricken face. "That's for cheating on me, you slut." He rudely sneered and slung his book bag over his shoulder, walking from the opposite direction of the closet.

Kagome couldn't contain herself. She mentally cheered in triumph and skipped to her car gleefully, allowing her dark raven hair to flow in the wind. "Inuyasha's all _mine_..."

---------------------------

Inuyasha slumped tiredly onto his bed. He was still trying to recover from the shock of losing his girlfriend right in front of his eyes. 'She cheated on me.' Replayed through his narrow, one tracked mind. He pulled out the note and re-read it. Why would Kikyo write him this note if she knew she was going to cheat on him? Did she wanted to break up with him but didn't know how to tell him? Or was the note supposed to be for another day, not today? All these questions ran through him. None of which he could answer.

He reminisced the time he had with Kikyo by looking over his photo album. The first photo was when they were on their first date. They went to a yacht party and doubled dated with Kagura's boyfriend. The picture had the yacht background with Inuyasha looking jokingly annoyed as Kikyo pulled on his cat ears. Inuyasha went on flipping the pages of the album until he stopped on the last one. It was a picture of a large marble bracelet. Engraved inside the stone were the letters 'I' and 'K' with a heart between them. He growled and took out the photo, ripping it to shreds and deliberately throwing it into the trash basket. "**Never again**." Inuyasha muttered darkly.

--------------------------

Yay! X3 I got it out! Now please, like every chapter, read and review. Reviewing is good. You want to review. Reviewing will make Gina happeh. :DDD I'm gonna try going for 90... xD;;

So... yea, go and review.

My longest chapter yet. I'm very proud. It shows that I'm not quite lazy after all. And yes, Kikyo got slapped. You Kikyo-haters must be really happy right now. :D

Blazegoddess


	14. Sorrowful Endings, New beginnings

School has been such a bore, and I've never had any time to type teh chappie because of Ragnarok. Well, for one thing, RO is very, very addictive. xD From the last chapter, Inuyasha found Kikyo lip-locking with Naraku, while Kagome was spying on them. Meheh. Inuyasha slaps Kikyo and breaks up with her, thus ending up with a broken heart. How _sad_. Note the sarcasm please

**Disclaimer:** We all know that I don't own Inuyasha, so leave me the hell alone!

-----------------------------**Ch. 11 Sorrowful endings, new beginnings**-----------------------

The dim of night had kept many awake. Inuyasha, apparently, was one of those many. He was stretched out on his large, four-poster bed, with a soft blue blanket covered about him. It was about 1:00 am in Tokyo and mostly everyone in his mansion was asleep. The hanyou wore an over-sized black T-shirt with pajama bottoms and was reading a medium yellow covered book. On the front of the book, 'Love for Dummies' was clearly printed in ink. As he was reading, Inuyasha had kept a blank, expressionless face. It didn't take a genius to tell that he was still trying to recover from his emotional injury. Anyone who pissed him off during that stage would meet a frightful beating.

He flipped through the pages of the thick book, his eyes moving up and down as he skimmed through the pages. There was a lamp stand beside him, the only source of light that provided him light to read the book. After several more minutes, sleep had begun to cast upon the unwary eyes of the boy. Inuyasha's eyelids were flickering many times, begging for sleep. However, he ignored their protest and forced himself to stay awake and read the book. He was now on the last few pages of the book, this time actually reading it thoroughly. It described about getting heartbroken and how to cope with it. Also, it had told not to commit suicide no matter how broken your heart was, or do something that was drastic and utterly stupid. Inuyasha turned to the last page, giving some thought on the last sentence of the third paragraph:

'Do not reminisce about the past, but instead look into the future... Move on.'

"Move on…" He repeated in a sleep-like trance.

-----------------------------------

Kagome awoke cheerily, still joyful that her plan had gone splendidly well. Inuyasha was going to be hers soon, but getting that wish to come true would have to take some time. Time as in recovering Inuyasha time. She knew that people who were heartbroken needed their space for a while before moving on and finding new people to date. It was pretty much common knowledge for herself, since she had experienced it once when she was little.

Flashback:

An 11 year old girl was jumping rope with two of her friends. She had black, raven hair, which were tied neatly into two low pigtails. The little girl laughed merrily and continued to jump rope until she was exhausted. One of the two girls congratulated her with a smile, "Great job, Kagome! You've gotten a new jump roping record!" Then suddenly, the other girl gasped, "Oh my gosh, Kagome, look!" She pointed at a boy who was walking towards them.

Kagome blushed and dismissed the two girls with a wave of her hand, "It's just Mori... Go and play, you guys, shoo!" As soon as the girls left, Kagome confronted Morike, her 12 year old boyfriend. Mori ran a hand through his light brown hair, sighing very softly. He looked very nervous and as though he was about to hurl. "Kag... we need to talk." Kagome looked surprised, but nodded anyway, "Okay, sure." Mori made sure that no one around them was within earshot before looking back at Kagome again, "Look... We've been going out together for 1 year already. And see, there's this new girl in my class... and to be honest with you," He looked away from her, "I really like her, and I've been dating her for the past week."

"…"

The sudden news made Kagome stood stock still, her eyes widening in shock. Mori still looked away from her, not wanting to bear the sad expression on the young girl's face. "I'm very, very sorry Kagome, but I guess 1 year is too long for a couple our age, and that we should... you know... see other people." Kagome was still frozen, but she had enough energy to move her hand and slap Mori's face, "You... you... you lied to me. You've been telling me for the past week that you were tutoring your little cousin while you skipped every date I've arrange! You damn cheater! I hate you!" With a turn of her feet, Kagome ran off back into the school building, weeping until her eyes were as dry as dry can be. Mori tried to follow her, but failed as Kagome's friends were blocking his way, giving him cold, cruel glares.

Kagome sobbed bitterly in a stall in the girls' restroom, flushing the toilet occasionally to drown out her sobs. Her face was sore and red, and puffy because of excessive crying. A small knock came from outside the stall, with a calm voice following it, "Kagome... it's me, Sango. I heard what happened during recess in my lunch period. Its okay, Kag. Don't cry. Mori was an ass to begin with anyways. He shouldn't have any right to make you cry like this." Kagome ceased crying for a moment to give her reply, "But he cheated on me, Sango! He went out with a girl behind my back without me knowing! I'm pissed and sad because of it! Just leave me alone!" She choked out. Sango pressed her head to the stall and tried to soothe her, "Kagome, what's been done is done. He cheated on you, yes, but that gives you the opportunity to date new guys, move on with your love life."

The crying girl was still rebellious, "I don't want to right now! Can't you see I'm heartbroken! Hearts don't just repair in a flash. They take time to mend before opening to another relationship again! Now, please Sango, leave me be." Sango was about to respond, although she stopped, not wanting her friend to waste her voice on her. "Alright, Kagome. I'll go. But promise that you'll be all right tomorrow. It's heartbreaking for me to see you cry, and to see you sad and depressed. Just feel better, okay?" Without waiting for Kagome to respond, Sango went out of the girls' restroom and back into her daily schedule.

End Flashback

She smiled meekly at the memory, trying everyday to forget it, but to her dismay, memories wouldn't go away that easily. They stick to your minds like little tiny leeches. Kagome got dressed and rode went to school, still having a piece of dry toast wedged between her teeth.

As she arrived to school, she was greeted by a loud, long distance shout from Sango. "Hey Kagome, over here!" The pony-tailed girl waved wildly, signaling where she was. Kagome waved back and ran towards her, "Alright, I'm coming!" She halted at sighed, "What is it, Sango?" Sango was in a state of shock and awe, but was excited to speak at the same time, "Guess what! I heard yesterday that Inuyasha and Kikyo had broken up with each other, isn't that great!" Kagome chuckled weakly, "Yea, it is."

Sango quit smiling and frowned at Kagome, "You're not happy about this aren't you?" Kagome shook her head and waved her hands nervously, "No, not at all!" Sango raised an eyebrow and stared directly into Kagome's eyes, "Kag, I've known you since Kindergarten, I know when you lie when I see it. Now, really, what's wrong?" Kagome sighed uneasily, "Well... I was the one who broke them up." Sango became all giddy and shook Kagome in excitement, "Oh my god, Kagome, really!" Without getting her reply, she continued, "Your plan must've been really clever to pull off something as big as that. And even better is that you can now get Inuyasha to yourself!" Sango beamed happily and stopped shaking Kagome.

Kagome merely nodded and walked into the school building, having a merry Sango skipping after her.

---------------------------------

It was now a Saturday, one week after the Inuyasha-Kikyo break up. Kagome was surfing through the internet in her laptop, her legs kicking rhythmically on the bed. She had a set of earphones embedded in her ear, which were sending waves of classical music from the CD player. Her head bobbed sideways, and she silently hummed the peaceful tune.

Kagome thought that one week would be enough space to give Inuyasha, considering that he was a player and could recover from such events quite fast, despite the enormity of it. Another plan had formed in her mind the day before, one that would _hopefully_ help her get Inuyasha. She was going to get Inuyasha to come on a blind date with her. How? At the time, she really didn't know. However, as soon as her eyes had focused on her laptop, it all became clear. Kagome remembered a day when Inuyasha had given his personal information to every girl in school during freshman year, personal information which included his email address. She rapidly scrambled through her drawer in search for the small scrap sheet of paper, throwing things that weren't part of her search onto her bed. "Where the hell is that paper!"

After much digging, success was shown brightly upon the girl's face. Kagome unfolded the paper and read the email address. She got back on her laptop and began typing a message to send to Inuyasha:

Dear Inuyasha,

You probably might not know me, or you might do. That…I won't tell you. Although of course, I'm asking you to go on a blind date with me. Next Saturday perhaps? I know that you're very much going to delete this email as soon as you read it, but think of it this way. I'm challenging you to go on a date with me. If you don't accept, it proves how much of a player you really are. So, if you were really known for your reputation, then you'd take your time to go on this intsy bitsy little date with me. Meet me at 7:00pm, at The Soda Bar. I've already got a table prepared just for us.

P.S.-- Bring your dancing shoes. You're gonna need them once we get there.

She nodded approvingly at her work before clicking 'Send' and leaving the laptop to do its stuff.

--------------------------------------

Inuyasha had just gotten back from football practice, his body from head to toe were drenched in hot sweat. He poured cold water upon himself and ran upstairs into his room.

First thing he did was instantly play on his laptop, typing this and that and clicking here and there. Not until 10 minutes later was when he checked his email. Inuyasha scanned through them, deleting spam and crappy letters from crazed fan girls. He then stopped at a certain one, one titled, 'Read this if you're gonna live up to your promise.', and of course, minding his pride, the egotistic hanyou opened the letter and began reading. By the end of the last sentence, he smirked widely, "Hah. Sure I'll go out with ya. Psh. This is gonna be a piece of cake... Another thing to improve my rep isn't something I'm gonna let pass me by." Inuyasha deleted the mail and marked his calendar for the 'eventful' day.

-------------------------------------

Both people had the same thought in their minds, 'This is gonna be fun.'

-------------------------------------

I left you there again, with a cliffy! X3 You all hate them, I know, but psh, they make you review more... I think O.o Short, but sweet.

Well, anyways, review goddamnit! I'm not typing all this crap for nothing, you know! mouth foams ee

Oh, and also, go read 'Blade of Hearts' and review. Plzkthxbai :D


	15. The Soda Bar

Fwuhaha! It's another chapter! I'm so glad they've added a reply option for reviews. Now I'm able to reply to all of my reviews and not have to post them here. :D Saves a bit of story space.

Recap of last chapter:

Inuyasha gets an e-mail from Kagome to go on a blind date with her. Since Inuyasha's reputation was on the line, he obviously agrees and marks his calendar for the eventful day. Both thought they were going to have quite a bit of fun. (Corny Summary btw)

Disclaimer: OMFG. I don't own Inuyasha! Back away you lawyers, back away!

----------------------------Ch. 12----The Soda Bar--------------------------

Kagome added another touch of mascara before being satisfied with herself. She placed the cap back onto the mascara stick and threw it into her velvet rose purse. Her hair was neatly fixed into a bun, with two chopsticks dug deep into the roots of the bun. Kagome walked back into her room, her body covered by a light blue robe. She opened her wardrobe, leaving both doors slightly ajar. Her robe slipped quietly from her figure, before having it placed into the oaken wardrobe. There was a set of red clothing that hung on the back of the computer chair, which Kagome took eagerly.

She fitted both pieces onto herself, twirling in front of the mirror until she came close to dizziness. A crimson spaghetti strap tank top with a pink-trimmed collar and a v-cut at the back adorned Kagome's upper body. Her legs were covered by a long, elegant matching red skirt that swished back and forth as she moved. All that was exposed were her neck, arms, part of her back, and her stomach. She looked smexy. Very smexy.

All she needed left was her butterfly mask, which sat on her bed. She picked it up and carefully wore the back strap, maneuvering it around the bun. The butterfly mask composed of red glitter and sparkles, with its main color purple. Kagome looked once more in the mirror. The disguise was complete.

------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha on the other hand, was taking no measures at all to look his best. He brushed his long, silvery locks and made sure nothing was sticking out except for his adorable cat ears. The hanyou wore simple clothes. A black, thin, zippered hoodie over a white, textless T-shirt with baggy blue jeans were all he needed to impress the opposite sex. Besides, the night would fly by quickly...right? He chuckled. Of course. He was Inuyasha. The _real_ playboy. Any date with him would feel like an eternity to a girl, but to him, it was like eating a bag of chips. Smooth was the word, fast was the action.

He laid on the couch, munching on said chips at a godlike speed. He remained in that position until it was 7:00. Inuyasha checked his watch, "6:00. Damnit." He seriously wanted to get the date over with. "All I have to do is eat with the girl and have a little dance. Simple. And maybe, if she's lucky, she might get a good bye kiss from me."

The stubborn teen slept for the last hour then woke up as the grandfather clock tolled. He checked his watch, "7:00. Just in time. Now all I have to do is go to that wannabe club and meet the girl. This'll be a lively evening." He got up from the couch and exited the mansion. His large hummer went out of view as he navigated it to the dance club.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome took one last look in the mirror at her well thought out disguise before hopping into her car. Her convertible also zoomed to the place that Inuyasha went to.

------------------------------------------------------------

After the almost seemingly endless traffic and tough parking, both teens were at the one place their fate and relationship would be tied. Kagome smirked as she looked up at the bright neon sign, "The Soda Bar." She was first to get there and being first, she had to go to their reserved table and set everything up. And as if on cue, Inuyasha strode into the dark, noisy club, both his hands in his hoodie pocket. He looked around, trying to find his blind date. "Table 36. Where the hell is it!" Inuyasha muttered irritably. He went by each table, looking at their numbers and trying to find any connection to his table. Finally, he spotted a number 35 table, giving him the hint that 36 would be near.

Kagome brushed her hair aside, placing her hand on her left cheek, where the other part of the butterfly mask covered. She smiled thinly as she saw Inuyasha approached her. "Why... Hello there. You must be... Inuyasha, am I correct?" Her voiced was masked expertly by covering it with seductiveness. Inuyasha was pleased with what he saw. He sat across from Kagome, returning the grin, "Yes, I believe I am. And you are?" He asked, noticeably inquiring about her butterfly mask. Kagome slowly wagged an index finger at him, "No, no. This is a _blind_ date remember? The point of it is that you don't find out who I am. At least..._Not yet_."

Inuyasha tried getting her scent, but failed as musty smells mixed with excitement and sweat filled his nostrils. Kagome smirk mischievously at his attempt. 'I know your dog tricks, Inu. There's no way you'll be able to get my scent as long as these people keep on dancing. Their smells are mixed together, so it'll be hard to identify which one's mine.' "Hm... What would you like to drink?" Inuyasha shrugged, "Don't know. You choose... I guess." Kagome nodded, "Alright." She got up from her seat and proceeded to the bar. At night the bar would serve alcohol such as vodka and martinis. Kagome took full advantage of this opportunity by ordering two glassfuls of strong lemon-lime margaritas. She never drunk alcohol before, but it wouldn't hurt to try... Just for today at least. She accepted the two glasses gratefully and returned to her table. The hanyou's sensitive nose sniffed the alcoholic drinks and stared at her with a raise eyebrow. "You're an alcoholic?" He questioned. Kagome shook her head, "Nope. But I only drink at special occasions... Like now. What? Are you afraid of alcohol?" She replied with a sly smirk.

Inuyasha shook his head fiercely, "Hell no! I drink too. But as you said," He sipped a bit of the margarita, "special occasions only." Kagome began sipping her drink too, taking a strong liking to it. She finished her drink faster than Inuyasha and ordered another one. After 3 drinks, her head began to slightly swirl and her eyes drooped a bit. Inuyasha gave her a worried glace, "Are you drunk? Because if you are, I'll take you back home if you want." Kagome waved off his offer, "No, no. I'm fine, really." She managed a lop-sided smile and finished the rest of the margarita. Kagome stood up and pulled Inuyasha out of his seat, "Let's dance!" A techno/hip- hop song boomed on and provoke Kagome to dance. Her hips swayed back and forth, urging Inuyasha to move along with her. Inuyasha needed no second bidding. He moved Kagome to the middle of the dance floor, grabbing her waist and dancing with her like crazy. Kagome turned around and rubbed her back against his well-toned chest, still dancing.

Suddenly, as the next song went into its lively chorus, Kagome collapsed. She just…_Collapsed_. Her body hit the floor none too gently, causing her hair to pull away from its bun and revealing her raven locks. Inuyasha immediately took action and held her bridal style, taking her into a room separated from the rest of the club. The room meant to be for V.I.P personnel only, but no one bothered to lock the door and that no one was a V.I.P. Inuyasha closed and locked the door behind them and turned on the lights. He carefully placed Kagome onto a long red couch, looking around the room. "I knew she wasn't an alcoholic. Her body isn't used to too much alcohol causing her to collapse like that." He nearly forgot about the subject as his eyes focused its attention on Kagome's butterfly mask. "Hm.. Should I?" He asked himself. "Yup. Let's see who's behind the mask." Inuyasha held her head, slightly tilting it up. He worked the back strap of the mask from behind her head, pulling off the mask with a quick stroke of his hands.

His heart sunk as he gazed into his arch-enemy's closed eyelids. "K-kagome." Inuyasha stuttered. He held back his fists and dropped her head back onto the couch. "Why!" He silently roared to her. His forehead sunk into his arms, which here on Kagome's stomach. "You stupid, stupid little wench. You moronic fool. You idiot." Inuyasha lightly chuckled through his frustration. Why did she date him? What was she trying to get out of him? Why! His thoughts raced through his head but stopped as he heard Kagome speak in her sleep. "Morike? Mori? Is that you?" She murmured through her pale lips. Inuyasha repeated the name quietly, "Morike? I've heard of him before." He tried playing along and agreed, "Yup. It's me Kagome, Morike." Kagome got up although she was still asleep, "Oh Mori!" She went up and hugged Inuyasha tightly. Inuyasha showed a small hint of blushing.

Kagome parted the hug and smiled at him before her mood took an ugly turn. Her smiled turned into an angry frown and she slapped Inuyasha, "You cheater! You actually came back here again! What happen to that girl friend of yours, huh? Huh? Have you come to try to break my heart again? You bastard! You ripped and tore my heart once, but I'm not gonna let you do that again!" Inuyasha was speechless. She was cheated before? He was seriously speechless. Were all women like this? Or just the mentally psychotic ones? He held Kagome a foot away from him so she wouldn't go all crazy and start clawing out his eyes. Kagome fought through the restriction. "Let go of me!" Inuyasha did not obey. Kagome's eyes become dark red and her hands formed a blue aura. He knew what was going to happen next. "I said," She shoved her blue hands onto Inuyasha's chest, "LET GO OF ME!" Inuyasha flew a few feet backward, one hand clutching his chest. Kagome was panting hard, her eyes still overcome by the red aura. Her hands smoked blue, and were clenched into fists.

Inuyasha panted also, his mind sharp and quick enough to catch Kagome right as she fell. He laughed through short breaths. "Once a wench, always a wench, ne?" Kagome was place back onto the red couch and slept. The hanyou sat on the chair in front of her and examined her hand. The scar from last time had reappear and bled. He ripped part of his white T-shirt and wrapped it around her hand wound. After tying the knot, he held her hand for a while. Realization of the action had soon hit him like a boulder and made him quickly take away his hand. Again, he blushed, but a bit deeper. 'Why am I feeling this way towards her? Do I... Like her? NO! **_Never_**!' Inuyasha tried forcing the feeling that emerged from the depths of his heart to go away, but to no avail. He had to focus on another subject. Morike. For some reason, Inuyasha knew him.

He repeated his name, "Morike." At the sound, Kagome visibly flinched. Inuyasha took note of that and made sure not to say it again. For some strange, odd explanation, there was an already turned on computer behind the couch. Inuyasha took the liberty of using its internet and searched through the online files for the document of 'Morike'. He was rewarded by a small ping from the computer as Morike's personal file shown on the screen. Kagome's ex-boyfriend was described as an infamous thief and a serial killer. His most recent crime was murdering a young adult in her 20s in a dark alley for no apparent reason. He had taken her purse and her very expensive green leather jacket. Inuyasha snorted in disgust. "She had actually dated that freak?". His mind had process some information regarding Inuyasha's relationship with Morike. "I remember him clear now. He's that bastard that flirted with Kikyo during middle school and got beaten up by me. Heh. Now THAT was fun." He chuckled quietly. His attention returned to Kagome as she stirred uneasily on the couch. Strange mumbling sounds escaped from her lips then slowly ceased.

Inuyasha stared at the girl with his smoldering amber orbs. "Let's take you home, Higurashi." He took a deep breath before carrying her bridal style once more and out of the V.I.P. Several dancers had turned their heads to look at the two. Some were even bold and brave enough to wolf whistle at them. Inuyasha ignored them, but growled dangerously under his breath. There would be a harsh beating on them if he hadn't been carrying Kagome. Once the sounds and noises of the club dispersed, Inuyasha placed Kagome into the back of his hummer. He glared at her small convertible and thought about getting it towed back to her house. He shook his head. "Nah. I'll let them do that tomorrow." Inuyasha stuck the key into its ignition and turned it left, bringing the car to immediate life.

----------------------------------------------------------

"What the...?" Kagome moaned. She opened her eyelids to see that she was tucked into her pink bed, and that the sun rays streamed into the window pane and onto her bed cover. Her head was throbbing intensely, due to the fact that she drank too much alcohol and ended up getting an overhang. Kagome recalled what she had remembered yesterday. The blind date. The drinking. The dance. Then everything else she saw went black. She also saw a flash of red flicker into her eyes. By then, she had felt that there was something covering her right hand. It was a small piece of white cloth, drenched a bit in dried blood. Kagome quickly knew that she had exposed her miko powers last night. But for what reason, she didn't know.

Her mom came in, smiling with a large tray of breakfast in both of her arms. "Good morning, Kagome sweetie. I decided that it'd bed best for you to have breakfast in bed. I was certainly worried about you yesterday when that young man came here holding you like you were fast asleep or something." Kagome greatly accepted the tray of breakfast and repeated what her mother had said. "What young man?" Ms. Higurashi tapped her chin, trying to recall his name. "Hm… Oh yes! I believe he told me his name was Inu...Basha? Or is it Inusasha? Hm… My brain seems to be very forgetful these days. Oh my! I'm starting to turn into your grandfather." She smiled warmly at Kagome. However, Kagome didn't return the smile. Her head was bowed down and was between her knees. 'Inuyasha dropped me home! So he knew who I was. This is not good.' She worriedly thought. Her mother comforted her, "What's wrong dear? Is there anything on your mind?" Kagome rose her head and shook, "No mom, I'm fine, really, I am." Her forced smiled told her mom that she was lying. Although, being a mom, she'd rather allow her daughter to tell her when the time was right.

"Well. Enjoy breakfast honey. I'll go check up on your brother. He SHOULD be awake by now." Her white apron rippled silently behind her as Ms. Higurashi exited the room and closed the door behind her. Kagome went back to thinking. 'Is Inuyasha gonna remember about yesterday tomorrow? I hope not. That'll mean the end of my plan to win over him. God. I hate you soooo much right now Sango. Sooo much. And that you just had to dr--' Her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed a small note sitting on her wooden working desk. She grabbed it and unfolded the paper. 'Kagome. You were drunk as a retard and fainted while we were dancing. Thought you could hide behind your little mask huh? Didn't think so. So, here's a short recap of what happened afterwards. I took you into an empty room (God! I didn't rape you if that's what you were thinking. Geez.) and placed you on a couch to sleep. You mumbled something about this... Guy. I don't know who he is and I don't give a damn either. Then you thought I was him and started shooting me with your hell-ridden aura... Ball...Thingys...Whatever. You then fainted again and I took you home. This'll be the last time I'm nice to you. Being nice sucks. Very much. Inuyasha.'

Kagome folded back the note and threw it carelessly into the trash can. She became expressionless and decided that an hour of sleep would help her take the note into deep consideration. Her eyelids weighed down and made her fall into a deep, seemingly endless slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------

Wow. I can't believe I actually got this out. x3 Yeyz. Hooray for corniness. oo


End file.
